Opening Up
by Tiggerific13
Summary: When a huge storm knocks out the power and communication in Jump City so to pass the time the Titans talk. When they start to talk about there past, things start to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1 : Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or any other franchise mentioned. If I did that would be awesome but unfortunately I don't. Anyways enjoy the story!

**Opening Up**

Chapter One The Storm

Jump City didn't have many storms but when they did get a storm they would be small and go away quickly; that was not the case today. The rain came down hard and fast, thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky. The ocean was angry and had white cap waves that kept crashing into one another. The wind howled banging into windows and causing trees to sway toping. Jump City was having the perfect storm.

Power outages all across the city and communications knocked out. No one went outside, not even villains so the titans were like everyone else in the city, stuck at home.

Raven, BeastBoy, Starfire, and Robin were all sitting on the couch in the main room. They sat in silence waiting for the news that Cyborg would bring.

Cyborg entered the main room a few minutes later shaking his head "Man! Not even the backup backup generator is powerful enough. Were stuck in the dark and communications will be out until this storm passes. No one is crazy enough to go out in this weather."

Robin groaned and BeastBoy stood on the couch and clutched at his head "Dudeeee! We can't be stuck in the dark, your Cyborg! You got to fix it! You can fix anything!"

Cyborg shook his head "Sorry BB, I can't, we'll just have to wait it out."

BeastBoy looked at him horrified "NOOO! This is exactly what I was afraid of! A cereal killer is going to come in a chop us all to bits and just like last time with Ravens powers, Ill go first because I'm the comedic relief! I don't want to die I still have things I want to do and places I want to see!" By the end of his speech BB was clutching at Ravens cloak and sobbing.

All of the other titans stared at him and then Raven snatched her cloak back and growled "BeastBoy if you don't pull it together I will give you a real reason to be scared."

BeastBoy squeaked, stood and mock saluted her. After he was done with his drama he sank back onto the couch "I never liked storms."

Starfire nodded in agreement "I do not like the storm either the sounds are most frightening."

Cyborg sighed, "Well I guess we are going to be waiting for a while. Might as well talk for a while because there really is nothing else we can do." The others nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Cyborg snapped his fingers "I just realized something we have been a team for years yet we don't really know each others story's."

Starfire looked confused "Excuses me?"

Cyborg smiled "You know what we were before we were titans."

Starfire then nodded "Oh"

Cyborg looked around "I know that there are some bad things in our pasts but really, this could be good for us as a team."

BeastBoy looked apprehensive "You seriously want to sit around talking about our pasts?"

Cyborg "Come on BB I know your curious."

BeastBoy let a small smirk cross his face "I have always wondered what your guys pasts are." Cyborg held his hand out and BeastBoy slammed his on top of it "I'm in!"

Raven was surprisingly next "You guys know most of my past and I am curious about your pasts." She put her hand on top of BeastBoys and said, "I'm in"

Robin was next "I don't think this is the best idea, but Cyborg is right this could be good as a team." He placed his hand on top of Ravens "Sure"

They all looked at Starfire who had become quite and twiddle her thumbs in her lap.

Robin knit his eyebrows "Star?"

She looked up at him "My past is most unpleasant, if you knew the extent of it you would no longer like me or want me as a friend"

They stared at her dumbstruck and Raven spoke "Starfire, nothing could ever change us being friends, I promise."

Starfire looked at her and sighed, she placed her hand on top of the pile "I will regret this but I will join you in the telling of our story's."

They did an awkward handshake type thing together and then they sat back and BeastBoy asked, "Well who goes first?"

They looked around at each other and Cyborg sighed and put his hands up in mock surrender "Ok since I was the one to suggest this, I will volunteer to go first."

The Titans all sat back and got comfortable waiting for Cyborg to tell his story. Once they were settle Cyborg started "Well…"

To be continued….

Authors note: well here's the first part of the story. Hope you enjoyed it.

Next up, Cyborg's Story.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrecked

Before Note: I know I said Saturday and I am sorry I was a day late. I want to thank everyone who gave me awesome reviews and for the encouragement to keep writing! I fell behind in school so the next update wont be posted until Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the Story!

Disclaimer:

Cyborg- I don't want to do the disclaimer!

Tiggerific13- well it's your turn since this chapter is your story.

Cyborg- But you're the author!

Tiggeriffic13- I don't care! now hurry it up, I want to get on with the story.

Cyborg- (sigh) Tiggerific13 does not own me, my friends or the Teen Titans.

Tiggerific13- was that so hard?

Cyborg- just get on with the story

Tiggerific13- Ok, ok, yesh… Enjoy!

**Opening Up**

**Chapter Two: Wrecked**

Cyborg took a deep breath and then looked around at his friends "well… I once was normal, completely human. Star of the high school football team; Good grades and I excelled at science and math. I had a family that loved me and tons of friends. My life was perfect. Victor Stone is my real name."

BeastBoy raised his hand and bounced in his seat. Cyborg sighed "Yes BB?"

BeastBoy put his hand down "Isn't Victor Stone the alias you used when you infiltrated the H.I.V.E. Academy?"

Cyborg nodded "Yeah… it felt good to be called that again, I didn't get to finish high school and something about going to that place, it was like a second chance to finish school. Too bad it had to be an evil academy."

BeastBoy nodded "That would be so cool if they built a hero's academy! Duuudeeesss! We need to build a hero's academy that would be awesome!"

Robin let out a small laugh "That actually isn't a bad idea. Might think about it."

BeastBoy had a huge smile plastered on his face and Cyborg laughed "Ok, were was I, oh yeah. So my real name is Victor Stone. I am an only child and I had a great mom and dad. Life seemed to be going great until the car wreck."

-_**Cyborg POV Flashback**_-

"I can't wait to get back home!" I sat in the back of my parent's car. We had just spent 2 months of summer vacation with my grandpa who lives in Gotham. Visiting him was fun and I don't mind it at all, I actually really enjoy it. There was just something about being home again, in my own room, in my own bed. School was starting back up in a week and I was also excited to see my friends again and get back to playing football.

We are almost home, only 20 more miles. My mom turned in the shotgun seat to look at me "I love spending time with your grandfather, but I am excited to get home too." She smiled at me and I smiled back. My mom is great she understands me completely and is very nice and not to mention the best cook ever! She's a chef and oh boy does she know how to make food, she's teaching me how to cook a little and I am not that bad but not nearly as good as her.

My dad laughed, "I have to admit it will be nice to get back to my office." My dad is also really great too. He taught me how to play football and is always there when I need him. He's a scientist; at the moment he is working on human mechanical upgrades.

We pulled up to an intersection and the light was green so we went through the light.

It happened so quickly. The truck came out of nowhere and crashed into us on the passenger's side.

There was glass smashing and metal crunching noises, a scream and then the pain. The pain was horrific. I blacked out.

I woke up to the sounds of voices and I was lying down on a bed that was moving. There are faces I dot recognize surrounding the bed and there is something over my mouth. I want to stay awake but the darkness overcomes me again.

I woke up again this time I am in a room alone and I am hooked up to a bunch of machines. There are voices outside of the room. I am cant seem to move anything and when I try there is a sharp pain that shoots through my body. I black out again due to the pain.

I woke again this time I am laying down on a medal bed and I am not in the same room I was in before. I am still hooked up to machines but these machines are different. I look around and I see that I am in my dad's laboratory. I try to move again but the pain shoots through my body again. I let out a pained scream.

My dad entered the room along with some of his scientist friends. Dad looked me in the eyes and he heads over to my bed. He pated my shoulder and whispered "everything will be alright."

Next thing I know he is placing a mask over my nose and mouth and I am starting to fall back into the darkness.

When I truly woke up, I felt sore. I had a massive headache, my hips and my elbows hurt and I have this weird tingling felling on half of my face. Something is also wrong with my vision too but I can't pin what it is. I went to move my hands but I can't move them. I went to move my legs, same thing I cant move them.

My dad walked in at that moment "Victor, your awake; Good."

I looked at him; he looked like hell. He looked like he had been crying and hadn't slept in days. He had bandage on his face and hands and he walked with a limp. I opened my mouth and called out to him "Dad"

He came over and pated my upper arm. Everything came rushing back; we were in an accident I spoke again "What happened?"

He sighed and shook his head "We were hit by a pick up truck with a drunk driver behind the wheel. He t-boned us and he died. Victor, Your." He paused and a tear ran down his cheek and I feared the worse "Your mother, she didn't make it. Died on impact." I stared at him in shook and I remember the scream, my mothers scream. I felt the tears fill my eyes and start to trail down my cheeks and when I whisper "no" my voice is hoarse and weak.

My dad wiped his tears away "Victor, You were injured badly; so badly you were suppose to die. You hung on and I wasn't about to let you go too. Victor, my research, you were going to die so we preformed the operation. We saved you and you should be fine now. I need you to be strong, things are going to change." I didn't understand why he was babbling or what he was talking about.

He looked at me tears in his eyes "Son we had to save you by adding mechanical enhancements." Then it sunk in "He used his research to save me. I had mechanical parts, I was part robot. Then I suddenly understood why I felt sore and weird those were my new limbs. I then realized the extent of what I had to do and I gulped. I didn't have a response, I was scared and what was I suppose to say?

He sighed and held up a small square device. It looked like a computer chip he then spoke softly "When I plug this in, I need you to remain calm and not freak out. I will say a list of commands and I need you to do them and tell me how everything feels when you do them, understand?" I nodded dumbly and closed my eyes. I heard a click and I felt a rush. Like I had never been better. I opened my eyes and everything is in bright vivid colors' sharper than before. My dad looked at me apprehensive "How do you feel?" I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile "I feel great!" He smiles back "Good, now I need you to sit up."

I sat up and everything felt normal I looked towards him "I feel normal." He nods "Now stand up, take it slow." I slowly swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I looked at him and nodded "I still feel fine." He smiles "Good now take some steps." I took a few steps and everything felt normal. "I feel fine." He beamed and whispered "It worked" I smiled back at him and he walked over and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and then he stiffened "Ok too much strength, well have to work on that." I released him and smiled sheepishly. He beamed "Victor! This is amazing, now we are going to run various tests and exercises." I nodded and followed his every command.

-End Flashback in Cyborgs POV-

"It took time to learn how to run the new me. I stayed in the laboratory for a few weeks just learning; running tests and exercises. We came up with modification and added things, took away thing. It was about two months before we finally perfected it." Cyborg smiled at the memories of working in the lab with his dad.

"After those couple of months I went outside for the first time, people got scared of me and ran away. I decided not to go back to school and to hide away for a while. When I started going out again I wore stuff that would cover my parts and I only went out at night. One night I was at a diner and there was a robbery. I stopped the Robbery and I learned of what I could do. So I did small things like stopped street theft, small robberies; those sorts of things. One night when I got back home. There was an explosion at the lab and I found my dad. He was gone. I took my blueprints and some equipment and I left. I had to get away."

A tear ran down Cyborgs cheek as he spoke that last part. Starfire who was siting next to him took his hand in her own and gave him a reassuring smile.

He gave her a weak smile back and continued, "I didn't have any family left so I just made my own life. I lived off of my inheritance and I just stayed hidden away from the world for a while then Star came and I met you guys. My life got a purpose again and I decided that I needed to start living my life again so… we became a team and well you know the rest." He clapped his hands together "So that's my story."

Everyone was silent then Raven spoke "So that is why you are always the chef and know how to make good food."

Cyborg laughed, "Yup, my mama taught me everything I know."

BeastBoy smiled at him "That's a pretty amazing story and I knew you were strong but I never knew the extent of your emotional strength until now."

Everyone stared at BeastBoy with there mouths open. Raven broke the silence "Did that come out of BeastBoys mouth?"

BeastBoy huffed "I told you I have a brain and that I use it on special occasion, this is one of those occasions." Cyborg laughed and Robin reached over and pated him on the back "Cyborg that is a pretty amazing tale and I have to agree with BeastBoy you accepted a big change and survived through it."

Starfire then gave him a big hug "Oh, dear friend Cyborg. Your tale was most sad and depressing but at the same time encouraging you were able to overcome a very large obstacle." Cyborg patted her back "Thanks Star"

Raven gave him a rare small smile "I agree with Star."

Cyborg laughed, "Well, who's next?"

Everyone went silent and then Raven sighed, "Might as well get it out of the way."

She crossed her legs and went into her meditation position "I don't really want to tell you so I'll show you." She closed her eyes and started chanting "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

To be continued….

Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't too bad. Thank you so much for reading!

Next up: Ravens Story


	3. Chapter 3: There but not really there

Before Note: I want to thank everyone again for the awesome reviews and for adding this story to your favorites/ follow list! I am excited to share my twist on Ravens past with all of you and I hope you enjoys it! I hope I didn't insult Raven fans too much, sorry in advance if I did. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer:

Raven: So what do you want me to do?

Tiggerific13: The disclaimer.

Raven: Why I think it's pretty obvious that you don't own anything.

Tiggerific13: (sigh) I know, I know, just do it.

Raven: This is so stupid. Well I guess I have to tell all of you people reading that Tiggerific13 does not own the Teen Titan. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't and this is a waste of my time and your time so lets just get on with the story.

Tiggerific13: Ok, now that is out of the way… On with the story! Enjoy!

**Opening Up **

**Chapter Three: There but not really there**

Raven "I don't want to tell you so I'll just show you" Raven got into her meditation position and started to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Suddenly a white light surrounded the Titans and they couldn't see anything. All of the sudden they fell on the ground and the Titans living room was nowhere in sight.

BeastBoy stood up quickly and rubbed his now sore butt "Raven! A little warning next time would be nice!" He continued to grumble about his sore "butty"

Robin stood next to him rubbing the back of his head "uhhh Raven, where are we?"

Cyborg stood next and whistled at their surrounding and Starfire stood up next to him and she whispered "glorious."

Raven shrugged "we are in my memories, I told you I would show you my past instead of telling you. Well I suppose I will have to tell you the basics. Well I'm not from earth; I am from anther dimension called Azarath, this is Azarath and this is where I was born and this was my home before I became apart of the team."

The titans looked around in awe at the beautiful city. BeastBoy broke the admiring silence "Why would you ever want to leave this place?"

Raven sighed, "You will find out soon enough." With that Raven motioned them to follow her. She started to walk down the street with her friends right behind her. They didn't say a word and just followed Raven.

After five minutes of walking they reached a gorgeous garden with a women in a white cloak like Ravens walking through the garden. She held a bundle of blankets and she was singing to it.

All of the Titans except Raven stopped; Raven continued forward and noticed that they had stopped and she turned around "Its okay, we are here but not really here, no one can see us and nothing we do will affect anything around us."

The Titans still seamed wary but followed Raven. She stopped right in front of the woman who was cradling the bundle of blankets and the team stopped around her.

They listened quietly as the women stopped singing, she kept her eyes on the bundle of blankets and since her hood was up they couldn't see her face. The women reached up to the bundle of blankets and readjusted it so that you could see what was cradled inside of the blankets.

It was a little baby girl. The baby was sleeping but the titans could tell by the small amount of purple hair on her head that it was there teammate Raven.

The woman started to speak "Oh my dear Rachel, I envy your ignorance and innocence to whom you are and what you will become. I am so sorry my dear Child, I love you dearly and that will never change." With that the woman sighed and started to walk out of the garden towards the street.

Raven stood there and watched as her mother walked away. After a few minutes BeastBoy broke the silence that had fallen upon the team "Rachel?"

Raven nodded "Rachel Roth, that is my birth name. When I got older I was given the nickname Raven because of my powers and I just started going by that instead."

Starfire gave her a small smile "Your mother loved you dearly, it is so sweet."

Raven didn't say anything instead she got into meditation position she mumbled, "Here's your warning." With that she closed her eyes and chanted yet again "Azarath Metrion Zintohs" The bright light engulfed the Titans again and they were taken to another memory.

They landed on a patch of grass located in a park. They stood up and BeastBoy sighed and grumbled, "Well I guess that was a little better."

Cyborg surveyed their surroundings "Raven, are we still in Azarath?"

Raven nodded "Yes, just a different memory." She started to walk towards a playground that was located not so far away and the Titans scurried after her.

When they reached the park Raven stopped and pointed to a group of kids who were running from a pathway to the park.

The Titans watched as all of the kids squealed with delight as they ran as fast as there little legs would carry them. There were around twenty kids in the park all looked around the age of five. While the kids all scurried off to their favorite part of the playground; a women in a light blue robe and a long dress walked up behind them watching them with a smile. She sat down on one of the benches and kept an eye on the children as they played.

The children were laughing and playing, having the time of their lives. Raven pointed to the swing set and the Titans redirected their attention to the little girl who was using one of the swings. She had pale skin and violet hair that was braided into two braids that went just past her shoulders. She had violet eyes and wore a violet dress that had long sleeves and stopped just below her knees. She also wore cute black ballet flats. The little girl was giggling and smiling as she went higher and higher on the swing.

Starfire squealed and clapped her hands together "Raven! You are adorable!" Raven groaned at the comment.

BeastBoy started laughed "She has a smile on her face! Are you sure its Raven?"

Cyborg joined in laughing "Yeah I'm not to certain, cause this little girl is also wearing a dress and she doesn't seem to mind." Robin smirked at that comment because they all knew that Raven never wore a dress without complaining about it.

Raven groaned again "yes it's me and yes I wore a dress and yes that is an actual smile on my face and a real giggle now can you all just shut up!" They went dead silent.

They watched for a minute as the five-year-old Raven enjoyed the swings until a little boy came over and called her name "Rachel! Come on were going to play tag!" Rachel smiled at him and called out "I'm coming Dmitri!" Dmitri smiled at her and waited as she stopped the swing. Dmitri had black hair but what were surprising were his eyes, they were the color of a tangerine. He had on an orange short-sleeved T-shirt, dark blue overalls and orange shoes.

When Raven joined them she smiled at him and they ran off to join the rest of the kids. The kids circled up and one kid shouted "ok everyone ready?" There was a chorus of murmured yeses and then the kid shouted, "I'm it!" The kids screamed and started running in different directions.

The Titans watched as the kids ran around chasing each other. Starfire was beaming at the children's happiness, BeastBoy was also had a huge grin on his face, Cyborg was smiling, Robin let a smirk onto his face and even Raven was sporting a small smile.

The children played there game for a while and then the women who had sat on the bench stood and clapped her hands signaling that it was time to go. The children groaned and Dmitri and Raven came to stop running right in front of the titans. The women started to walk back from where they came and the kids slowly started to follow.

Dmitri had smirked as the kids started to go out of the park. Rachel started to follow but then Dmitri stopped her "Just wait one minute, please." Rachel nodded and smiled. After a minute Dmitri spoke "I had a lot of fun playing with you." Rachel smiled at him "I did too!" Dmitri smiled then kissed Rachel on the cheek and then he ran off after the rest of the kids calling over his shoulder "Catch me if you can!" Rachel touched her cheek and then a huge grin crossed her features and she ran after Dmitri laughing.

The Titans were focused on the kids until Raven redirected there attention to the playground that was now covered in darkness when the darkness lifted the playground was destroyed.

The Titans mouths fell open as they stared at what use to be the playground Raven in her completely monotone voice started "This is when my powers start to truly develop and react to my emotions. This was only the beginning to the damage I would do in the future." Raven muttered her saying and waved her arm and a black square appeared in front of them. Images started to play across the square. There were images of a wrecked room that looked like it had once been a classroom there was a image of the remains of a water fountain, images of what use to be a house of mirrors but was now destroyed. The square kept replaying images of destroyed thing until Raven waved her hand again and it disappeared. "I did all of those things because I let my emotions control me. I had no control over my powers, I didn't even understand my powers or know who I was." Raven sighed "warning, Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

They appeared in a bedroom with a now seven-year-old version of Raven siting on the bed with her mother siting beside her. Young Raven spoke "Mom, why does destruction follow me? The kids say that I am a bad omen." Her mother sighed and shook her head "Rachel you are not a bad omen despite what everyone says. You are just simply different; your powers are based off of your emotions so the more you feel the more power an the more out of control your powers will get." Young Raven looked at her lap and then she looked at her mother "Mom, what are you saying that I can't feel emotions anymore? What do you want me to do? Be boring and just not do anything!" Ravens mother shook her head "You may still be able to feel a small amount of emotions but you must first learn how to control your emotions and your powers. It will take time." Young Raven looked at her mother "What do I have to do to control my emotions?" her Mother looked at her sadly "The best way and the easiest way would be to go stay with the monks of Azarath for a while, they can teach you meditation, spells, ways to control your emotions and keep your powers from controlling you." Young Raven looked at her mother in shook "Your sending me away?" Her mother reached out to touch her cheek but then young Raven swatted it away. Her mother sighed, "It will only be until you learn how to control your emotions" Young Raven looked hurt and then she swallowed and steeled her expression "Fine." Her mother looked at her daughter one more time and then she walked out of the room. Before she closed the door she whispered, "I love you, I am so sorry." With that she closed the door and Young Ravens expression didn't change. She sat there on the bed staring at the wall her face showing no emotion.

The Titans looked to Raven and she got into her meditation position and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

This time the Titans landed in a library. There were huge piles of books surrounding them and in the middle of all the books was a version of Raven. The difference between this Raven and the last two Ravens was huge. Her hair was now cut off in her signature bob, she wore the same leotard and cape she wore now and she looked older too, about thirteen.

This Raven was reading a book in her meditation position, she then sat down the book and started to meditate and chanting something they couldn't really hear under her breath. After a minute Raven stopped and picked the book back up and read over a page again. At that moment a Monk entered her fortress of books and he said "Raven, You have been in here all day what are you doing?"

Raven looked at the monk and in her deadpan voice she started "Reading" with that she returned to her books and the monk sighed and in a wary voice he tried again "Raven, what are you doing?" The Raven uncrossed her legs and stood up "I go back in a couple of days and I have worked so hard for this control I don't want to lose it." The monk chuckled a bit and Raven looked taken a back for a minute then her face went back to showing ne emotion "what's so funny?" The monk smiled at her "Raven you wont lose control, you have so much control that I am sure if you tried you might actually be able to feel your emotions again." Raven shook her head and deadpanned "I am not risking it." With that she closed her book and started to walk away from the monk.

BeastBoy looked around the library and his face scrunched up in disgust "If I had to spend my childhood here I would be drained of all my funess too." Raven rolled her eyes "first of all funess is not a word second this place really helped me, I just didn't appreciate it at first." BeastBoy gave her a sad look and then murmured, "If you say so."

Raven transported them again and this time they landed in the garden again. They all looked around confused and then Robin spoke "Um Raven are we in the right place?" Raven nodded "Yes."

At that moment a now older Raven and an older version of her mother walked into the garden. Raven was carrying a suitcase and her mother looked at her feet sadly. They stopped when they reached the center and her mother looked at her "Rachel…" Raven held up her hand "Arella, please Raven… don't make this harder than it needs to be." Arella nodded and then hugged her daughter. Raven sighed and hugged her mother back she pulled away and spoke "I need to do this, going someplace new will help with my control and powers besides it will also hide me. Trigon knows I am here now so I need to move on so that he will spare Azarath." Arella nodded in agreement and then composed herself and said "Goodbye" Raven nodded put her hood up and picked up her suitcase. She said "Goodbye" and then she turned around and a portal appeared Raven stepped through it and disappeared. Arella looked after her daughter and she whispered, "I love you." With that Arella walked out of the garden.

Raven transported them again but now they were back in the Titans Tower living room.

They all looked at Raven and she sighed, "I came to earth and started my life here, I hung out in the shadows and stayed in hiding working on my control and just staying out of sight and then Star came and we started the team."

The Titans were silent for w while and then Robin spoke "Do you sometimes want to go back, it was after all your home once."

Raven shook her head "I cant, despite me leaving Trigon did spare Azarath, he destroyed it."

The Titans slipped into a depressed mood and Cyborg spoke "You kind of had a downer childhood." Raven simply nodded in response.

BeastBoy hoped onto the couch "Dudes! The depressingness is bringing down my vibe!" Starfire nodded "that was indeed the downer of moods" Raven smiled sheepishly "Well my past isn't that interesting."

Robin despite the mood smirked "It was kind of interesting, you wore a dress willingly that is huge for you."

Raven sent him a death glare and the titan boys started laughing. Raven grumbled "I would have suspected something like that from Cyborg and BeastBoy not from you." Robin held up his hands in mock defense "Sorry."

Starfire smiled "Friend Raven, that color was so lovely on you! It matched you hair and eyes, oh we must journey to the mall of shopping and get you another dress in that color because you looked wonderful!" Starfire continued her rambling and Raven slumped and groaned; that sent the boys into another fit of laughter.

After a few minutes of laughing Cyborg clapped his hands together and looked around as they all calmed down "well two down three to go, so who's next?"

The Titans went silent for a bit and then Robin let out a long loud sigh "Well, I guess I'll go next."

BeastBoy sat up straighter "Yes! I finally get to know if there is skin and eyes under the mask!" Cyborg laughed "hold up Rob, 20$ says there Brown!" BeastBoy sighed, "Dudes! Robin wouldn't suit brown, that's to boring. 40$ says there Green" Raven smirked "100$ says there blue." BeastBoy and Cyborg looked at her and both replied "your on!" Starfire studied Robin and stated "I will not join you in your bet, but I will agree with Raven. Robin seems to be the blue eyes type."

Cyborg waved his hand at her remark "We'll see, continue Rob."

Robin chuckled and reached up to his mask carefully starting to peel away the mask. He looked down at his lap so that the team couldn't see when he looked up his eyes were colored….

To be continued….

End Note: Haha, just a mini cliff, I am sure most of you know the answer though. Well that is my twist on Ravens past! I hopefully didn't insult Raven fans too badly. I wanted to show that Raven did have fun and my explanation of why she is kind of a control freak is because she has seen what her powers do when she is not in control and it kind of freaked her out.

Well the next update will probably be posted on Thursday or Friday because I have had Robin pretty much written. Thank you for reading!

Next Up: Robins Story


	4. Chapter 4: Joining Shadows

Before Note: Hello! First of all I want to thank everyone who has favorite/ followed this story and for the awesome and nice reviews! You people are awesome and super supportive! Second I am so sort that this is late, I was almost done with this chapter then I had to do something I came back and I had writers block! So I went to think and read for inspiration but I got distracted and couldn't get back to write. Anyways, I am back! Also this is a really long chapter and I am terrible at catching mistakes even with grammar and spell check so I apologize for any mistakes.

Disclaimer:

Robin: So let me get this straight each titan when it is there turn for their story has to do the disclaimer?

Tiggerific13: Yup!

Robin: O.K… Well Tiggerific13 does not own the Teen Titans or anything else mentioned.

Tiggerific13: Wow you are the first to not argue or grumble or complain or….

Robin: Yeah, Yeah… just get on with the story. I want to get this over with.

Tiggerific13: Okay! Enjoy!

**Opening Up **

**Chapter Four: Joining Shadows**

Robin looked at down at his lap so they couldn't see his eye color as he peeled off the mask. Once he peeled off the mask he sat it down beside him. He took a deep breath then looked up. His eyes were colored a piercing blue.

Raven smirked and nodded approvingly. Starfire just stared at him a small wondrous smile playing on her lips. Cyborgs mouth dropped and BeastBoy gaped and said in an awed tone "dude! He does have eyes and skin."

Robin chuckled a bit at his comment and then he sat back and waited to see if anyone could place a name to his face.

The teens were in shook for a few minutes then Cyborgs face scrunched up in concentration "Man, why do you look familiar, like those eyes I've seen them before." Robin just smiled at him and waited.

Then BeastBoy joined in "Yeah man, why do you look familiar."

Raven studied him and whispered, "Why do I get the feeling I know who you are."

Robin shrugged and let out a small laugh.

Starfire joined in "yes, those eyes, I do believe I have seen them before." Her face now scrunched up in concentration then she smiled and looked at him "I know where, those eyes, you were on the cover of one of the tabloids at the store of grocery's."

Robin chuckled and nodded and then waited until someone figured it out. BeastBoy was voicing his thoughts "Why would you be on the cover of a tabloid? Star what tabloid?"

She thought for a moment "I believe it was the one titled _The Gotham Gossip_" Cyborg snapped his fingers "So your from Gotham, who are..." Realization dawned on his face and he stared at Robin in disbelief.

At the same time realization dawned on Cyborg it came to Raven as well. She also stared at Robin in disbelief.

BeastBoy was still voicing his thoughts "Star what did the tabloid say about him?"

Starfire replied, "I believe it said something about Gotham's Prince had come home and reconnected with his true love Barbra Gordon." Her face scrunch up in disgust at that last part and Robin just chuckled, then noticed Starfire's face "Typical, don't worry its just a myth were just friends."

Starfire gave him a small smile and then realization finally dawned on BeastBoy. He pointed at Robin and let out a long loud "DDDDDDUUUUUUDDDDDEEEEE! Your Dick Grayson! The Dick Grayson! Robin is Dick Grayson!"

Cyborg was still gaping at Robin and then something else hit him and he turned and looked at BeastBoy who had the same thought hit him and BeastBoy let out another loud long "DDDDUUUUUUDDDDEEEE! That mean Batman is Bruce Wayne! The Bruce Wayne is Batman! Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are Batman and Robin! I think my brain has blown up" He slouched and stared at Robin.

Cyborg didn't move still gaping at him and Raven snickered and Starfire just looked at him curiously.

Robin laughed at them and then he got serious "I hope you guys realize the importance of secrecy. If this ever got out… lets just say at the very least it would be very bad. No telling anyone! Understand?" The team nodded their heads then he relaxed again "So Yeah I am Dick Grayson."

At that BeastBoy started laughing and slapping his knee, they all stared at him then Cyborg asked, "What's so funny B.B.?" BeastBoy tried to control his laughter enough to speak but it still came out in breathy quick words "His (laugh) Name (laugh) Dude! (Laugh) Dick!" Then Cyborg started laughing to and Raven let out a snort. Starfire looked puzzled but kept silent.

Robin death glared the two boys and Starfire tapped him on the shoulder "Robin…"

Cyborg stopped laughing long enough to choke out "No No Star its Dick!" Then he burst back into laughter.

Starfire scrunched her nose and looked even more puzzled "Robin, Why do they know who you are? Was it because you were in the tabloids?"

Robin nodded "Bruce Wayne is my father and he is a multi millionaire from Gotham and one of the wealthiest people in the world, He is supper famous and me being his son, well I got some of the fame too." Starfire nodded "So your real name is Dick Grayson?"

Robin responded, "Well kind of, my real name is Richard John Grayson. Dick is a nickname everyone calls me that."

BeastBoy snorted out "Yeah and I know why!" he then continued to laugh along with Cyborg.

Robin rolled his eyes and then he turned his attention back to Starfire "Anyways, The tabloids are always making up story's about me but there nothing to worry about."

Starfire nodded but still looked a bit apprehensive. Raven then cleared her throat "So you're the Dick Grayson, interesting."

Cyborg and BeastBoy kept laughing and Robin just stared at them in disgust and Starfire's eyebrows knit in confusion and then she asked, "What do friends Cyborg and BeastBoy find so amusing?"

Raven smirked "His nickname." Starfire looked even more confused "Dick? Why is that amusing?" Everyone went silent and stared at her then.

BeastBoy asked "Dude, you don't know what it means do you?"

Starfire shook her head and then BeastBoy was about to continue until Robin covered his mouth with his hand. Raven rolled her eyes and Cyborg snickered and as BeastBoy and Robin got into a fight and then he stealthily whispered what it meant in Starfires ear. The color drained from her face and she looked horror stricken. Then she looked at him and in a small voice asked "Really?" Cyborg laughed and then BeastBoy and Robin looked over for a second.

BeastBoy saw Starfires face and then broke out laughing. Robin sat back on the couch and mumble "I just wanted to keep you innocent."

Starfire looked down at her lap and simply said, "I think I will keep calling you Robin or Richard." Robin smirked at the use of his real name and then he nodded.

Raven then cleared her throat and everyone turned there attention to her "Well, know we know who you are can you get on with your story."

Robin nodded and sat back "Ok, Well like I said my real name is Richard John Grayson. So yeah I am the son of Bruce Wayne, well actually adoptive son. He adopted me when I was 8 years old."

Starfire smiled "That was very kind of him."

Robin nodded "Yeah, he can be nice sometimes, if he wants to be."

Cyborg spoke next "I knew that he was your mentor but not your dad I mean we are talking about Batman the man who never smiles."

Robin laughed "I know, it was a shook when I found out as well. Anyways, well I guess I need to start from the beginning." He thought for a minute then he started "Well My dad is from Bludhaven, John Grayson he just got out of college and was on his way to becoming a top lawyer when he met my mom Mary. She was a circus performer in Halys circus and my dad went there one night and well, it was love at first sight. So my dad ran away and joined the circus. My mom is actually Romany and she comes from a long line of circus acrobats. Well anyways, So Haly's circus came to Bludhaven. My dad just happened to go to the show met my mom, love at first sight, and then when it was time to leave she wanted him to come with her so he did. They got married on the road and then she taught him acrobatics and he started doing acts with her. Well after a few years they decided to have a kid and that kid was me. I was born and I was brought up being trained like an acrobat. When they deemed me old enough to perform I became apart of my mom and dads act. Together we became The Flying Grayson's. We were actually really good and one of the circuses main attractions."

Cyborg and BeastBoys mouths were on the ground and BeastBoy spoke "Dude you were a circus acrobat! You, Robin, Mr. Serious in the circus and actually performing! Unbelievable!"

Cyborg was next "Yeah Rob, never really pictured you as the circus acrobat type. But… I guess that actually explains a lot, I mean your always-using acrobatics while fighting. Oh well, what happened next?"

Robin smiled at bit at their commentary then he continued "Well things where going great for a while, then the circus went to Gotham and that's when it all happened."

**_Robin POV flashback_**

There's nothing to special going on tonight, well actually yes there is. Tonight is the first time Haly's Circus is performing in Gotham! That is pretty special and tonight I début my new costume. My mom calls it 'my little robin costume', its pretty cool and its all my favorite colors; red, green, and yellow. I was trying on earlier today and doing some tricks in it to make sure it fit properly and I could perform in it and Timmy (the lion tamer son) said that I look like a traffic light. I do not look like a traffic light! Anyways, so tonight is kind of special. At the moment I am getting ready for the show, well actually I am just waiting for it to be our turn to perform. I am already to go and I am super bored with waiting.

Maybe I can sneak out to see what the crowd looks like. That could be interesting, ok that's decided I am going to go check out the audience for tonight's show.

I can't walk through the main entrance because that would be to easy, lets see, well there's the performers entrance, the animal entrance, oh perfect! The secret entrance right by Mr. Haly's trailer.

I started to walk towards the back of the circus tent. Thankfully there was no one back here. I walked by Mr. Haly's trailer and there was the slit in the tent. I peaked my head through; the tent was packed. There were families, teenagers, little kids, old people, and middle-aged people. I bet that this is a record turn out for the circus. Wow, hold up a second who is that in the second row on the end, I know him; I know! Its Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne came to see our circus. I have never had stage fright before but I think I do now; I have never preformed in front of so many people and of course someone so famous like Bruce Wayne.

I backed away from the tent and started to walk back to my parent's tent. Then I heard yelling. One of the voices belonged to Mr. Haly but the other one I couldn't recognize. I can't really hear what they are saying so I got closer. It sounded like a full blown screaming match between Mr. Haly and someone else; I couldn't make out a thing, except for "You will regret this! My protection could have come in handy, especially tonight. There might be an accident." With that there was stomping and then the door to Mr. Haly's trailer opened and out walked a short man in a suite and a hat and two thugs flanking either side of him. I hid before they could see me and I watched as they walked away.

I ran back to my parent's tent, I needed to tell someone what just happened. When I got to the tent my mom grabbed my hand started dragging me toward the performers entrance of the tent and then she started "Richard John Grayson, we are performing next and I thought you were going to be late! There are a record number of people in the audience tonight and we want them to enjoy the show and not keep them waiting! Where were you? Ugh, you came back just in time your father is waiting for us to go out and preform…." I started to cut in she needed to know what just happened "But mom, I was just seeing the audience and then there was screaming in Mr. Haly's trailer and then someone was saying how there was going to be an accident tonight and…." I trailed off because my mom wasn't even listening she was still going on about how we couldn't disappoint the audience. I needed to tell her but she wasn't listening.

We reached the edge of my stage where my dad was waiting for us and my mom knelt down in front of me and checked over my costume one last time so I tried again "Mom! I am serious I think someone was threatening Mr. Haly I heard them my self!" My mom just muttered, "Why would anyone do that?" Then the announcer's voice echoed out "and now ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, People of all ages I introduce the flying Grayson's!" There was a loud round of applause and my mom shepherded my behind my father and in front of her as we entered the stage and heads towards the high wire. We climbed the ladder to the top and my mom and dad started their act on the high wire, when I was about to join them…

**Snap! **

Then a scream.

I reached out but I was helpless.

I watched as my mom and dad tumbled in the air.

I cried out to them, but it didn't help. There were two sickening thuds as they hit the ground.

I raced down the ladder and ran to them. I cried over there bodies and begged them to not leave me. It didn't matter I knew they were gone. I started to sob, my whole body quivering and tears running down my face.

Both my parents just died right before my eyes.

I looked up and glanced at the entrance, there was that man who was in Mr. Haly's trailer. He just simply nodded to me and walked out of the tent. I looked back down at my parents and the sobbing got worse.

I don't know how long I was there but then I felt a hand on my back and I was being hoisted away from my parents as people surrounded them.

I kicked and screamed and demanded to be put down. The person didn't listen; they just kept walking with me out to the back of the tent. The person whispered in my ear "You needed to move so that they could take care of them." I shook my head and whispered, "They can't be gone, there not gone, please!" I started to sob again and the figure set me down and spun me around to face them.

There kneeling before me was Bruce Wayne. I was in shook and just stood there, then he whispered again "I know how it feels, but you will get through this, I promise."

I know that this man was a complete stranger but I couldn't help it I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I don't know why but for some reason he seemed to ease the pain a bit, even though he wasn't doing anything, I can't explain it.

He patted my back and went to stand up but I tightened my grip on him "Please, please don't leave me." Bruce seemed to pause and then he lifted me up and whispered "okay." With that he started walking again but I couldn't see where we were going and I didn't really care.

We walked for a bit and then Bruce started talking to someone "Do mind if I take him with me, I promise to look after him." The person he was talking to reply, "Yes, just, um, well… Stay in contact and take care of him, he would be better off with you than with me." I recognized the voice, it was Mr. Haly. I felt Bruce nod and I felt him shift my weight as he handed Mr. Haly something "Here's my business card, do not hesitate to call." Mr. Haly muttered, "Yes, of course. Thank You."

With that exchange out of the way Bruce started walking again. We only walked for a little bit then he stopped again and a man with a British accent asked "My my, who do we have here?" Bruce replied "This is the Grayson's son, we will be taking him in for now." I lifted my head a bit and turned my head to look at the man Bruce was talking to. He was tale, had white hair and wore a suit. The man gave me a smile "And what is your name?"

When I spoke my voice was hoarse "Richard Grayson, but please call me Dick." The man nodded "Ok Master Dick." I cocked my head confused as to why he called me master and Bruce let out a small chuckle "Dick, this is my butler Alfred he gives everyone a title." I simply nodded.

I finally noticed that Alfred was holding a door open to a black SUV and Bruce set me on the seat. He pulled away and the door closed. I buckled my seat then listened as they had a quick quiet conversation. Alfred asked "Master Bruce may I ask why you are taking this little boy under your wing?" Bruce muttered "I don't know, I think its because I know what its like to watch your parents die before you and to be helpless. I got him and then he asked me not to leave. I don't know why, I know what the system for orphans can do to kids and if I can spare him from that. I just did." Dick saw Alfred smile a bit "Very well Master Bruce, it is nice to see you show compassion for someone else." Bruce scowled and Alfred smiled.

They both got in the car and Alfred started to dive us somewhere. All I knew was that for some reason those two made me feel safe, I just can't explain why.

After that night I stayed with Bruce for a while at Wayne Manor and I was actually kind of happy there, of course I was depressed for a while but I was slowly getting better. One day two men showed up in black suits and they said that they needed to take me for some reason. Bruce had a long meeting with them and when they came out he said that I would never have to leave if I didn't want to. I said that I did like it here and that I didn't want to leave. Bruce signed something and then the men left.

I explored the manor and got to know Bruce and Alfred. Bruce would try to spend sometime with me but a lot of the time he would disappear for work and not come back for a while. The time that I didn't spend with Bruce I spent with Alfred. He was very nice and I think he is kind of like the Grandfather I never knew or had.

A year went by and I started at Gotham Elementary school and Bruce finalized my adoption. I was better and not as depressed, but certain things reminded me of my parents and then I would need to be alone for a while. Life was getting better and then for some reason one night on TV a report caught my eye.

I was in the living room with Bruce doing my homework while he worked on something for work while Alfred served us some snack and beverages. The TV was on but the sound was down I looked up for a moment and the color drained from my face. On the TV was a report of a fire and then a wanted person. The person was the man who was in Mr. Haly's trailer the night it all happened. I read the name, Tony Zucco. I wrote it down on a piece of paper and then I finished my homework and went up to my room. I got out my laptop and started to research.

I spent hours researching Tony Zucco and then I even researched the 'accident' that my parents died in. It was like a puzzle and I was working on putting all the pieces together. After a while Alfred knocked on my door and called "Master Dick, dinner is ready." I called out absently "Ok, Ill be down in a minute." I saved all my research and shut down my computer.

For the next few weeks I research Tony and the 'accident' Bruce and Alfred started to think something was up with me but I assured them I was fine, just working on a research project for school.

After a month of researching I had managed to figure out that Tony was a crime lord and he was responsible for lots of death and destruction. I also found out that he was responsible for my parent's death.

One night I told Alfred and Bruce that one of my friends and I was meeting up at the arcade. Alfred drove me there and said he would be back in an hour to pick me up. I waited until he was out of sight and then I headed for my real destination.

In my research I had also figured out where Tony's base was and I was going to go spy on him.

It took me a bit to walk to my destination, an old abandoned warehouse. When I got there I snuck in and hid behind some crates. Sure enough after a while a bunch of guys in suits started to walk in and meet in the center of the warehouse. I kept quiet and eavesdropped. They chatted for a while, then someone else entered the warehouse and they all went silent. Tony Zucco walked up to the crowd of men and he greeted "Well hello you lot."

There were mummers of "Boss." Tony smirked "Now lets get straight to business, the next shipment will be coming in at the end of the week and Batman is hot on our tail, he can't interfere with this shipment so we need to make sure that Bats is distracted."

I listened as they continued to come up with a plan about how to distract Batman. After a while the worst thing that could happen did. My phone went off. I cursed under my breath and dove into my pocket to turn it off. It was Alfred calling and I realized that my hour had passed. I was to late to get to my phone I was discovered. I was ready to run when two men picked me up and haled me to Tony. I gave him a look so that if looks could really kill he would be dead.

Tony studied me and then spoke "Well well well, what do we have here. I recognize you. Who are you?" I spoke my voice hard "Dick Grayson, You killed my parents at Haly's circus." Tony's face lit up in recognition "Ahhh, Dick. I did you a favor, look at you know. Adoptive son of Bruce Wayne." There was a mummer at that and then one of the men called out "Sir, lets hold him for ransom." Tony smiled "that's not a bad idea." All I could do was stare and think to myself, what have I gotten myself into?

At that moment there was a whoosh and then another figure entered the crowd of men. Batman was walking through the crowd towards me and towards Tony. He stopped when he reached us and he spoke, his voice cold "Let the kid go." Tony replied, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I have a plan for this kid Bats and I wont le you interfere with it, boys take him down!" at that moment the attack began almost all the men lunged for Batman. Tony whispered to the man that was holding me "Lets use this to our advantage, bring the kid and lets go."

While the other men were fighting Batman Tony and the man that held me headed for the exit. I started to kick and scream try to fight my way out of the mans grasp but he held onto me tight.

I kept trying to get free and finally when we got outside I managed to escape. I started running away from them. I had no idea where I was going I just knew that I needed to get away from those men.

Tony screamed after me "get him!" the man that held me was hot on my tail and gaining. I suddenly stopped and changed direction, running down a dark alleyway. Bad idea! The alleyway was a dead end. I had nowhere to run to so I turned around and held up my fists. I looked at my fists and then I looked around thinking, there has to be a better weapon. There was. A trashcan was not that far away and inside of it was a old broom handle. I ran and grabbed it, swung it a few times and it reminded me of a baton. I prepared myself and then the man reached me. I twirled my broom handle and the man laughed. I charged him and was able to get a few good hits in. When I backed away I kept thinking, how in the world do I know how to fight; I'm not that bad. The man was angry with me know and charged me. I got more hits in but then the man grabbed my broom handle. He yanked it away and sneered, "not so tough now are you?" he tried to punch me but I managed to backflip away before he made contact. He gave out a yell and charged me again; I simply cartwheeled out of the way. I was actually quite proud that I managed to hold my own for this long. It was kind of like a dance he would try to get me but I would doge. Finally he managed to get a punch in and I stumbled backwards. I got back on my feet and then dropped and swung my legs so that I tripped him. Then there was a whoosh and Batman was standing before me. I was vaguely aware that my nose was bleeding but I didn't care I was face to face with Batman. I muttered "Um hello Mr. Batman sir." Batman just glared at me then he turned remembered the man unconscious and then handcuffed him.

He finally turned his attention back to me and said in that same cold dark tone "What is a little kid like you doing out on the streets at this hour? And don't try to lie." I sighed "Well, um, I, Tony Zucco sir. I have been researching him for a month I figured out his hideout and wanted to spy on him." I looked down at my feet and Batman asked, "Why are you interested in Tony Zucco?" I muttered, "He killed my parents" Batman was silent so I looked up at him. He was just staring at me. I sighed and said, "I went undiscovered until my phone rang. Then they discovered me and well you know what happened after that." Batman nodded "I am impressed that you were able to get away and to hold your own in a fight. I gave him a small smile and said "I didn't know I had it in me but I kind of just used some of my circus training in the fight!" Batman nodded "Well you better get home, Your Dad will be worried sick." I started to agree "I am so going to be in so much trouble for this." I paused and though why didn't he say my mom too why just dad? I brushed it off and pulled out my cell "Ill call them and get back home right away sir. I will be okay if I get out to the main road." Batman nodded and said "Goodbye." With that he grabbed the criminal and disappeared into the shadows.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Alfred. he answered and I said "Alfred I am so sorry I will be there in a second." With that I hung up and started to run back to the arcade.

I was right when I got home both Bruce and Alfred told me off. I was grounded for a month as a result.

I spent that month of being grounded wandering the manor getting to know its secrets and exploring every inch of the property.

That is when I discovered something huge. I found the batcave, The Batcave! I was in complete shock and then it all registered, why Bruce disappeared sometimes and why Batman said just father. My Dad was Batman!

After That I developed a plan to meet Batman again, I managed to sneak out of the house and I went straight for the worst part of town.

I just went there and headed for a alleyway with fire escapes. I climbed one of the fire escapes and waited.

I waited for a couple of hours then my phone rang, it was Bruce. I hit decline knowing that I was now discovered as missing. So all I did was wait for Batman to show up. It was only another 30 minutes before I saw a dark figure in the shadows below where I was siting.

I smirked and whistled. The figure stopped and I couldn't tell if he looked up of what he was doing, then it disappeared and a terrible thought occurred to me. What if it wasn't Batman!

I started to get nervous and I stood up ready to run if need be. Five minutes passed and nobody came up. I started to panic a bit and another thought occurred to me, what if the person ran off? I calmed down and sat back down waiting yet again. Until there was someone behind me I didn't even have enough time before I was being dangled over the fire escape. I let out a muffled shout ad the figure whispered in a cold dark tone "Never let your guard down, what are you doing out at this late hour?" I smiled at him as he set me back on the fire escape "I wanted to meet you again." Batman stared at me "I am surprised you are allowed out after the incident you pulled a few weeks ago." I smirked "Well actually I am grounded but you would know all about that wouldn't you dad?" Batman froze and his mouth opened in shook, I had a smug expression on my face as he gaped at me. I continued, "I figured it out while I was grounded, I decided to explore the manor and I came across the batcave. I knew that I could have just confronted you about it at home but this seemed more fun." Batman still gaped at me and I started to wonder if I had shocked him so much that his brain imploded.

Finally after a while Batman came to and he took my arm and lead me up the fire escape. I followed and smirked. He then once we reached the roof picked me up threw me over his shoulder and took off running. I was about to protest when all of the sudden we were in a tunnel. I don't know how we got there but then he sat me down and started to pace. I looked around and saw that this tunnel lead to another and a ton of other adjoining ones. I asked, "Where are we?" He replied, "Secret Tunnels to the batcave, they run all over the city." I nodded and made a 'o' face and then I fell silent. He continued to pace and the he stopped and stood right in front of me "You do realize that this is a very well kept secret, correct." I nodded "Yeah, I figured as much, would be bad if people knew your identity. I swear I wouldn't tell anyone." He nodded "Well, you were stupid to sneak out tonight! And of all places you picked the roughest part of town! Do you want to get kidnaped or killed?" I shook my head "I just wanted to talk to you and I knew that if I did it like this I would have your full attention." He shook his head "Dick! You cant do this ever again you had Alfred and Me going crazy!" I looked down at my shoes "Sorry dad." He then continued, "Well now you know my biggest secret, and you are also grounded for another two weeks on top of the rest of this month." I nodded "I'm sorry." He nodded and then pushed a button on the wall. Soon there was a rumbling sound vibrating through the tunnel and then the batmobile pulled up. I gaped at it and Batman smirked and said, "Well let's get home."

The batmobile was fun to ride in and when we got home Bruce changed into normal close and showed me all around the batcave.

When my grounding period actually ended and I was allowed out again, me knowing actually came in handy. I helped Bruce get away sometimes and if I was good and I had spare time he let me help on cases because it turned out I was actually kind of a good detective.

But then things changed and I got older and Bruce even trained me a bit, just for self-defense. I was a natural and I started to get an idea to become his sidekick. I would not mention it to him though because he would just say no.

Even that when a certain event happened. One night in Gotham Batman got a call for the Joker and he had to go. It seemed like a normal Joker issue but then three hours went by and that was not normal. I tried the bat communicator but there was no answer. I decided that eh was in trouble. Alfred was asleep because it was so late so it was easy to sneak into the batcave. I tracked the signal that the bat communicator and memorized the coordinates. I then looked around and found a proto type suit. It was all black and looked mildly bat-like. It was way to big but I made it work. Finally I headed towards transport and took his motorcycle. The thing was easy enough to drive all I had to doo as plug in the location and then put it into autopilot.

When I reached the location I left the motorcycle in the tunnel and headed to the surface. The location was an old factory. I snuck in and the sight I saw was shocking. My dad along with some other people were locked up in a cage. Stayed quiet as a bunch of clown dressed men with guns surrounded the cage. The joker was leering at the cage and laughing every few words. I couldn't hear what he was saying but all I needed to know was that I needed to get them free.

I devised a plan really quick and then I put it into action. I ran up to the walkway that surrounded the building on the second floor. Stored in the suit were bat-o-rangs and just enough of them too. I then started to throw the bat-o-rangs at the clown men. Each one hit their target successfully knocking them out. I waited to see if more were coming and after they didn't I picked up the piece of pipe I found and drug it behind me. Making sure the Joker heard me. He followed the noise with his eyes and then I picked up the pipe and was silent. I stayed put and then I notice the joker pickup one of the fallen men's guns. He held it at a hostage and called out "Come out or I shoot. You can join the party too!" he broke out laughing and I fired the grappling hook that was also stored in the suit and swung down. The Joker didn't see me coming as I kicked him hard successful knocking him out. I smirked and then I looked back at the people. I picked up one of the guns and shot the lock off the cage. The people fled out of the factory. One person was on the phone with 911 telling them what happened. Batman stepped out and headed for me. I was hidden in the shadows because I didn't have a mask and I was carful the whole time so people wouldn't see my face.

He walked over and I double-checked to see if there were any stragglers in the factory. When I was sure there weren't I ambushed him with a hug and a grin "Did you see me! I took out the Joker!" he chuckled a bit and then pulled me away and said "I saw, you were a good help, now run home I will be there shortly."

I did as he asked and when he got home I told him my whole story. That night he agreed to train me to become his sidekick. I was overjoyed!

After months and months of training and tests Robin was finally born. I created the costume and the identity all in dedication of my mother. I started to help Batman and we were actually a pretty good team.

A year passed after I became Robin and we took on another bat member. Batgirl, who was Barbra Gordon daughter of commissioner Gordon and one of my friends. We were a team of sorts and it was good while it lasted.

That was until when I was 14 I got shot on the job and Batman tried to pull me out of the field. We had a fight and I ran away and headed for Jump City. I set myself up as a solo hero for a while but that changed after I met some other people with powers. Cyborg and I created communicators and then things escaladed from there and me and the four other teens became a team. Which might I add , I am the leader of.

**_End Robin POV Flashback_**

"Well you guys know the rest of the story from there." Robin finished his story and looked around.

BeastBoy whined, "Dude! Why are our story so depressing!"

Starfire gave him a huge hug and whispered "Oh Robin." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her.

Robin sighed, "I saw some of that in flashes when I entered you mind when Slade haunted you but wow, I have to admit that was depressing."

Cyborg shook his head "I am still trying to get over the fact that you are Dick Grayson and that you were in the circus!"

Robin let out a small laugh at that and then looked around again "Okay three down two to go. Who's next?"

BeastBoy raised his hand "Me next! Me Next! Please pick me!" Robin and Cyborg laughed as Raven said in a deadpan voice "Well I guess BeastBoy is next."

BeastBoy smiled and then sat on the edge of his seat and he started "Well I wasn't always green." He took on a smirk as he started his tale…

To Be Continued….

End Note: I love making Batman have a soft side! I know that he is supposed to be cold and stuff but I mean I love him with a soft side. That was a long chapter. Ok so next up date probably wont be until Thursday because I have a lot going on this week and I really want to have fun writing BeastBoys story! Also If you have ideas or suggestions for any part of the story P.M. me or leave a review! I am open to them and appreciate them. I cannot promise that I will use them but I am always inspired by creative ideas! (I must say however I have the end to this story already written.)

I also wanted to say that there would be about four more chapters after this one so I am halfway through this story. Again I thank you for the support! This is only my second Fan Fic and my first multi chapter fan fic! You people are awesome! Thanks for reading!

-Tiggerifc13

Next Up- BeastBoys Story


	5. Chapter 5: Comedian Scientist BB ?

Authors Note: First of all I want to say I never expected this story to be as popular as it is! I want to thank all of my readers! I am sorry about being so late! I have been super busy lately and I hit a really bad case of writers block. This may not be my best work. I did try to be a bit original but this (I don't know what happened) it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to be. If it is super bad please let me know so I can revise it and make it better. Anyways so here is my version of BeastBoys past and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

Tiggerific13- Ok BeastBoy it is finally your turn!

BeastBoy- Dude, I forgot what I have to do again.

Tiggerific13- for the 10th time B.B. Just do the disclaimer.

BeastBoy- oh that thingy at the beginning of the story that lets people knows you don't own my friends or me, the Teen Titans?

Tiggerific13- you and you pretty much did just that.

BeastBoy- Cool! On with my story!

Tiggerific13- Enjoy!

**Opening Up**

**Chapter Five: Scientist + Comedian = B.B.? **

"I wasn't always Green." A smirk came onto BeastBoy's features as he started to tell his tale. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. My real name is Garfield Logan and like I said I wasn't always green. In fact I once had blond hair, the eyes are the same, but yeah blond hair and a perfect tan! All the ladies loved me. Oh and my ears weren't pointy! But ladies dig the ears so, I am irresistible both ways."

Raven took the honor of cuffing him upside the head. He yelped and whined, "Raven! Owe!" Raven smirked and then BeastBoy continued, "Anyways, I was once completely normal. My Dad was actually a comedian, that's where I get my amazing sense of humor, he was on a world tour when he met my mom, she was a scientist, I didn't really get much from her except for my looks. But yeah, so my parents met dated for a while got married and then they traveled around the world together for a while. They settled down here in Jump then I came into the picture. When I was 7 mom got offered a research opportunity in Africa. For the first few months it was amazing and our family loved it. That was we loved it until I got sick."

_**BeastBoy POV Flashback**_

It is just another beautiful normal day here in Africa. Mom is conduction experiments and Dad is helping her. I am playing around our campsite. The campsite is actually really big with tons of tens for different purposes. I was on the edge of the camp playing, and then I saw it. The forest near by, there was a monkey. I had seen tons of monkeys before but not one like that.

I naturally went to explore. I ran into the forest after the monkey. I actually got pretty close than he started to climb in the trees swings from tree to tree getting further and further away from me. I only got a glance at it so I chased it.

It was fast and I was running as fast as I could. All of the sudden I tripped. I yelped in surprise and landed face first on the forest floor. I slowly started to get up and when I looked up the monkey was right in front of me. I stared at it in shook. It was only about 2 feet away from me. I slowly sat up never breaking eye contact with the monkey.

The eyes, they were kind of creepy. They looked like human eyes; they were the same color of my eyes, forest green. I sat there staring at the monkey for a while then I blinked. The monkey jumped up and down making a sound that sounded like a laugh. It occurred to me, we just had a staring contest. I just had a staring contest with a strange monkey, okay. I smiled "Your on!" I closed my eyes and counted out loud "3, 2, 1" Then I opened my eyes. The monkey stared back at me. I don't know how long it lasted but then the monkey blinked. It pounded its fist and I laughed.

The monkey finally calmed down and I held out my hand in a fist "My name is Garfield." The monkey studied my hand and then he looked at me. "It's a fist bump, it would mean we are friends." The monkey then made a fist and held it out. I bumped it and he smiled, at least I think that was a smile. I drew my hand back and then decided to ask him some question, "You aren't like other monkeys, and you understand me and your eyes look like human eyes." The monkey nodded and then he did a series of noises. I couldn't understand a thing he said. I just waited until he was done then I heard my mom and dad frantically calling my name.

I looked around and called out "Over here." I looked back at the monkey and said "well goodbye for now hopefully I will see you again." The monkey shook his head and then he slowly put his hand over my heart and then he disappeared. Well that was just weird.

When my parents found me I was told off for running away from the camp without someone or telling them. As punishment I was forced to just sit in the tent for the rest of the day. It was boring, very boring.

After a while I started to get a headache. I never had a headache before, but I was also starting to get super dizzy. I lay down and held my head. Then my tummy started turning. My stomach started hurting really bad, so bad that I gave a whimper of pain. Tears started to fall down my face and I started to silently sob. The sobbing turned into convulsing. I needed to throw up but I was only dry heaving. I was starting to get scared I have never been sick like this. I called out weakly "Mom! Dad!"

My mom came in and saw me. She ran to me and gathered me in her arms. My vision started to go blurry so I closed my eyes. Mom my cradled me and asked "Garfield, what do you feel like?" I was able to choke out "Mommy, I'm not feeling good." She clutched at me and then called my dad. He came in the tent and his eyes went the size of saucers. The pain started to subside just a bit so I took some breaths and the convulsing started to stop. My mom had her cheek to my forehead and she was making comforting sounds while rocking me. My dad was rubbing my back kneeling beside me.

When the pain was almost done I asked, "What was that?" My mom shook her head "I don't know, how do you feel know?" I thought for a moment then answered "Sore and tired, I want to take a nap." My dad nodded "Okay, get some sleep and we will see how you feel when you wake up." I nodded and closed my eyes. Sleep hit me instantly.

My dream was strange, everything was green; no other colors just green. There were also tons of animals surrounding me. They formed a circled around me, there were thousands; probably every animal that existed was there. I turned around and then they started to move close. The animals seemed to merge into one another as they moved closer. They moved closer and closer, merging into one another until there was only one animal left; the strange monkey from the forest. He then touched his heart with his hand and then touched mine with his hand. As soon as his hand made contact with my skin, all my muscles exploded. I ached and felt like I was being pulled apart but at the same time smashed together. I screamed in pain but the monkey did not move his hand and then he seemed be pulled into something. The strange thing was that he was being pulled into me. It was like we were merging. I let out another painful cry and then I sat upright in my tent on my bed.

Cold sweat drenched me and I was breathing heavily. That was the weirdest and most real dream ever. I stood up and put my own hand over my heart. I winced and took off my t-shirt. I looked down at the place where my hand had been and covering my heart was green. I had green skin over my heart, great. I stared at the skin in shock and then I closed my eyes and reopened them; the green skin was still there.

I was gong to panic, I knew it. I let out a long loud cry. My parents came rushing in and then stopped when they saw the patch of green skin. My mom came closer to me cautiously and asked "Garfield?" I tried to convey all of my panic into the look I gave her. She touched the skin cautiously and then said, "We need to run some tests and figure out what this is." I cringed away; I hated tests, the academic kind and the physical kind. The physical kinds were especially bad because they normally involved needles and I hated needles. My mom picked me up and said quietly "we will figure this out, mommy and daddy will make it better." I nodded and snuggled into her embrace. My dad had gone out of the tent for a minute and then he came back and handed something to my mom. She asked softly "Garfield, we will make it better I promise." She put something in my mouth and made me swallow. I got really sleepy and then nothing, I went into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I was on a bed of some sort. I looked around the room I was in; there was nothing except for the bed that I was laying on. I at up and then looked at the door that was my only exit. I stood and walked to it, it was locked. I was locked in this room, by myself; great. I pounded on the door "Um hi, I seem to be locked in here, can someone please let me out." No one came so I pounded on the door again "MOM! DAD! Please let me out!" I waited again but no one came.

I was starting to panic. I was locked in a room I had never seen before and my parents wouldn't come and save me. I started to pace and think about what happened before being locked in a room.

The last thing I remember is my skin turning green. I stopped dead in my tracks and then I looked down at myself. The parts you could see in the T-Shirt and pants seemed normal. I took off the shirt and started at the ever-growing green skin. The green skin covered my chest and looked like it was about to start spreading to my limbs. I poke the skin and it felt like real skin, and I still felt the poke like I would before. The only change was that the skin itself was green.

I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was there then my lids started getting heavy. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I had the dream again. It was just the same as last time except for this time the animals stepped in front of me one by one to be, I don't know how to describe it; be sucked into my heart.

When I woke up again I was in a different room. This room had a bunk bed and a nightstand. I also saw there was a small dresser and my stuff were on top of it and I guess also in the drawers. I stood up and noticed that room was also a really small. I walked to the door and I opened it. I stepped out and entered the small hallway.

I was happy to not be locked into my room again. I walked down the hallway and came up to the big door at the end. I opened this one too and stepped through. I was on the deck of a boat. I blinked at the sun and looked around, it wasn't that big but it still seemed nice. I took some breaths and then I called out "MOM! DAD!" My dad called from behind me. I looked behind me but there was only the hall. Then my mom called out "Look up sweetie" I looked up and there was a second deck. There was also a latter on the right side of the hallway.

I climbed up the ladder and when I got to the top I was smothered by a hug. My mom was hugging me and also placing tons of kisses all over my face. My dad patted my back and kissed the back of my head.

I managed to push them both away and I asked, "What's with the welcoming?" My Dad laughed and my Mom smiled at me "Well, honey you have been asleep for a while." I cocked my head "How long?" my mom sighed "3 months. We have been taking you to doctors all over the world. None of them know what is going on." I looked at her funny "The last time I was up I remember being locked in a room." My dad nodded "One of the doctors ideas to keep you contained, you were up for only a bit then you went back to sleep and kept sleeping." I cocked my head again "How long was I asleep for before that?" He ran his hand through his hair "Only a few days."

I thought for a bit and then my eyes went wide the green skin. I looked down at my hands and they were green. I started to panic and then I looked at my arms, they were green to I looked at my feet and they were green. I looked at my parents and they both gave me small reassuring smiled then when I spoke my voice came out in a whisper "I'm green?" My mom nodded "yes, as far as we know though it doesn't hurt you, it's your normal skin except its green." I whispered something else "well at least green is my favorite color." My dad laughed and my mom gave me a smiled at me "We will figure this out sweetheart I promise." I nodded

We traveled the world in our boat searching for answers. No one could come up with anything. It had been exactly a year since the sickness hit and that's when my full change came into view.

I had another dream that night except I was changing into each of the animals as they approached me. When I woke up that morning I went to the bathroom, hen I caught my reflection in the mirror, my ears were pointed I had fangs and one was kind of crooked and my hair was green. My mouth fell open; my hair had stayed blond until that day. I stared at my reflection and then I whispered, "Well, that's different."

I finished in the bathroom and headed for the deck. When I got out there I breathed in the sent then called out "Mom dad, don't freak but um more changes occurred. They peered from the top deck and my dad's mouth fell and my mom covered her mouth with her hand.

Then my dad laughed, "Well that same eye tooth is still trying to escape." I laughed at him because the fang that he was referring to before was always wonky. MY mom hit his chest at that comment and then she shook her head "how do you feel?" I shrugged "Normal." I headed for the ladder and then I thought how it would be kind of cool if my dream was real and then I could just changed into a bird and fly to the top. I thought about changing into a bird and I wondered what it would be like to fly then I heard my mom scream my name.

I looked at her and then I headed for her. The strange thing was that I was eye level with her instead of looking up at her. My arms were also starting to get tired and I didn't even remember climbing up the ladder. I then looked down. My body wasn't there. I started to panic and move. I was moving without a body. Then I heard a strange humming noise and looked to my sides. I had wings. I was shocked and stopped moving my arms, well wings and then I started to head towards the ground. Before I hit the ground I started to move my arms again and I rose in the air again. I then listened to the humming noise and I realized it was I. I thought for a minute then I tried to figure out what animal made a humming noise then it hit me. I had turned into a Hummingbird.

I couldn't panic, panicking I would never change back into human. I thought about what had caused the change then I thought it was I wondering what it would be like to become a bird. I thought about being human and then I was standing looking up at my mom. Both her and my dad were staring at me gaping.

I smiled at them and said, "Well um that was different." My dad spoke first "Um, Garfield. How did you do that?" I shrugged "I don't really know I just wondered what it would be like to be a bird and then poof I was one. Then when I changed back I just thought about what it would be like to be human and then poof human." My mom touched my arm and said, "We need to run some tests." I groaned but complied.

My mom ran all kind of tests on me, we only found out one thing; that my DNA was no longer stable. My mom was worried about that but I didn't really care.

We spent more time going around the world searching for answers but we didn't limit to doctors we went to villages and chased after story's we did go to doctors still. We went to people who claimed they could do magic but nothing, we couldn't find any answers.

Time went on and I practiced shape shifting. It was actually hard and required concentration and a lot of stamina. I could only manage small animals, mostly birds, a mouse, and fly was what I could manage.

My parents were slowly coming to terms with what had happened. I started to think that things might actually start to go right. That was until we hit the storm.

It started out like a normal day, sunny and hot. We are near Madagascar so back in Africa. It was around two in the afternoon when things started to change. The sky clouded over and sea turned angry.

We were heading to hide from the storm by Madagascar but we didn't make it. Waves started crashing over the boat and then it started to sink.

My mom and dad were running around frantically trying to get together some stuff and then my mom grabbed me and looked me in the eyes "Garfield, you need to change and fly to the island. We will meet you there. Everything will turn out fine I promise." I tried to protest "Mom but maybe I can change and take all of us…." She cut me off "No, get to safety now." She kissed my cheek "I love you." I whispered back "I love you too." My dad gave me a smile and clapped me on the back and then I closed my eyes and thought about becoming a bird.

When I opened my eyes I was a bird. I flew up and looked back down. I looked at just the moment the big wave crashed over the boat and swept both my parents overboard. I wanted to scream but I didn't have my voice. I needed to do something, anything. I searched the water looking for them but nothing. The boat went down and I kept looking in the water. They were gone. I flew to the island and when I got to the beach I changed back into a human and sobbed.

I had just lost both my parents.

What am I going to do now?

I spent hours on the beach watching the water and crying. When the sunset and I had no more tears I stood up and looked around.

Then I saw it.

The Monkey!

He was on the edge of the forest staring at me. My mouth fell open and I waved stupidly at him. He came over and patted me on the back and gave me a sympathetic look. I gave him a sad look then he walked to the edge of the forest and motioned for me to come with him. I followed and he led me into the forest.

He started to climb a tree and I looked up at him and cocked his head and then he came back down. I shrugged "I can't change into a monkey yet." He shook his head and place a hand on my head then shook his head; he then placed a hand on my heart and nodded. It took me a minute then it hit me. Don't think feel. All of the times I changed I felt the animals and I couldn't feel the bigger animals because I thought too much.

I tried to think about swing through the trees and wondering what it would be like to be a monkey and then I opened my eyes. I was a monkey.

The monkey climbed up the tree again and I followed. He led me through the forest until we stopped. We stopped at a gorgeous drinking hole surrounded by different animals. The monkey pointed to the watering hole then back from the direction we came. Then he spoke, and I understood him; I bet he was speaking monkey. "You can either stay here and we will teach you how to use your ability and how to act like us or you can return to were you come from." I shook my head "I want to stay here, I have nothing left for me back there." He nodded "Welcome." I smiled; well at least I hope it looked like a smile.

I didn't keep track of time while I stayed in Madagascar. I learned how to change into a lot of animals and I learned how to act as each animal. I essentially became an animal, a beast.

Time went by, but I couldn't tell you how much. Life seemed to be okay again; that was until it got rocked once again.

It was another normal day until they came. There were at least one hundred men that came. They all had nets and cages and they ransacked the forest. They took animals of all kinds. My friends and I ran for our lives. I turned into a monkey and joined my monkey friend. We swung through the trees as fast as we could but then I was caught.

They had thrown a net at me and I fell out of the trees. When I hit the ground the guy grabbed me and threw me in a cage with some birds.

I made screeching noises and tried to get out of the cage. I wanted to change into a bigger animal so that the small cage would break but then that would mean squishing the other animals that were in here with me.

I continued to screech and pull and punch the cage. It didn't help but I hoped that it was intimidating.

He didn't really pay attention to us animals in the cage he continued to throw nets and catch more animals.

When the cage was full he finally looked at us and then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He squinted and leaned in. He whispered, "Your green, I didn't know there were green monkeys."

I rolled my eyes, "duh Sherlock I'M NOT A MONKEY!" But because I was in monkey form it came out as "oh oh ee Ahh OH OH ee AHHHH! OH!" I crossed my eyes and stared at him.

He stupidly scratched his head "Well, we will see what captain says about you." With that he picked up the cage and headed for the beach.

When we got to the beach I noticed that there were tons of cages all filled with animals. The men were all coming back with full cages holding various animals.

I scanned the cages to look to see if I knew anyone, thankfully they didn't have any of my friends so I relaxed at that but then I looked at all of the scared animals and my heart broke. I had to save them. I just need to get free of this cage.

The guy who held our cage called out "Guys, look at this I have a green Monkey!" Some of the other guys said, "Hey it is green, I didn't know there were green monkeys." He stared at me and the guy who held our cage said, "yeah I know." Then another guy walked over "there is no such thing as green monkeys." I sighed in exasperation, finally someone has brains. Then the guy continued "he's obviously sick, put him in his own cage so that he doesn't contaminate the other animals." SICK! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDING ME! I then sighed again, I take it back your just as stupid as the rest of them. On the bright side though they took me out of the cage and put me in my own cage, finally! I then sat in the middle and concentrated. I felt big and powerful, I heard the crunching of metal and the screams of dudes and I knew it worked. I had changed into an elephant. I trumpeted and then I charged some of the men. They screamed and ran but I was just trying to get them away from the cages.

When I had successfully rounded them up on the beach I changed back into my human form and they gasped. I screamed, "Leave here now and no one gets hurt." One of the men screamed "Its the missing link!" I rolled my eyes, how stupid are these guys. "No, my name is…." I couldn't say Garfield; I needed a different name um… I got it! "My Name is BeastBoy! Like I said leave now and no one gets hurt."

Some of the men nodded and headed to there ship which was behind them. Other though, were less cooperative "we can take him!" With that the men who stayed charged me. I felt power, like a stalker, I felt speed and agility. When I opened my eyes I let out a roar. Some of the men stopped, apparently taking on a cheetah scared them a bit.

Some continued to change and I stalked back and forth waiting for them to get close then I pounded. I didn't aim to kill, just to knock them down. I pounced on several and growled, they got scared and when they got up they ran to the ship. Others tried to wrestle with me so I gave them a bit on the forearm. It would have hurt them but not kill them if they treated it properly.

One guy who was towering above the rest though grabbed my jaw and held it open. I tried to snap but he was too strong so I changed. I felt low to the ground and reptilian. I changed into a crocodile. Then the guy who was holding my jaw jumped back and removed his hands before I snapped.

I moved slowly to the remaining fighters snapping my jaw. They were a bit scared but there stubbornness urged them on to fight. I knew that a crocodile would not be the best tactic so I changed. I felt big and powerful, agile and strong. I turned into a lion. I let out a terrifying roar and stalked towards them. The remaining fighters then retreated and I roared out of victory.

They were all on there ship so I changed into human again "Don't come back!" Then someone started clapping. I was confused until a guy in a really big hat came to the railing "Interesting, what was your name again?" I stared at him in confusion "BeastBoy, and yours?" He made a small bow "Captain Dog. Animal Pirate." I called out "well you need to stop!" Captain Dog laughed "Its my income, it's a dog eat dog world and I needed money and this is a easy to do it." I was confused for a minute then he asked, "there are honest ways to earn a living." Captain Dog laughed, "Well actually I was thinking about retiring" I was now beyond confused "How are you going to do that?" He pointed at me "I know some scientist who would pay a pretty penny to experiment on you." Before I had time to react tons of nets were thrown at me. Men surrounded the nets and held them down. I changed back into an elephant but there were to many nets. I was caught.

Somehow they managed to get me back on the ship and the other animals as well. We set sail and I was pretty sure I was screwed.

I actually ended up sleeping on the journey and when I woke up we were pulling into a dock. I looked around me and I noticed that it was nighttime. The men tied the ship to the dock and then they started hauling cages off the boat.

They got half the cages off when Captain Dog approached me with some men in business suites. They stared at me in wonder. I was in my normal form and I scowled. Captain Dog said, "Well here he is, BeastBoy." I let out a growl and moved a bit. The scientist kept staring and one said, "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

Captain Dog smirked and then he removed a couple of the nets. I seized the opportunity and changed back into elephant in hopes to get out of the remaining nets. It wasn't enough and I fell into his trick. I changed back into human and screeched "Dudes! I am sick of being treated like an animal, I am human too!"

The scientist gawked at me and then one came closer "amazing, how can he do that?" I opened my mouth to say something insulting but then there was a light and a loud voice "Captain Dog! We caught you in the act at last as well as you scientist from Better Labs." They tried to run but then they got nets thrown on them. I watched as a black shadow that resembled a ghost flew around doing damage and rounding up crew members and things were being moved around in midair. Amidst all of the commotion someone came up to me. When I saw them fully it was women, then I recognized her Elasta girl from the Doom Patrol. I was dumbstruck as she bent down and asked, "Do you need some help?" I nodded and then she grew big and threw the nets off of me with one hand.

I stood up and she smiled at me "I am Elasta girl." I shook her hand and smiled "BeastBoy." Then I noticed that there were some men charging for us so I changed into an elephant and charged them. They changed direction and ran away from me straight into a cage. I turned to see Elasta girl smiling at me "Thank You and what a unique power." I smiled and then changed into a gorilla and went around breaking open the cages that still held animals.

When I finished freeing the animals I saw the battle raging on around me. The whole doom patrol was there, it was pretty cool. There was mento, negative man, robot man and Elasta girl all fighting the bad guys. I then noticed something else that Captain Dog was trying to get away. I wasn't about to watch him walk away from this without punishment. I changed into a Hawk and flew to where he was then I changed into a cheetah and circled him.

He put his hands up in mock defense and then I growled at him he took a breath "look I made a mistake I have seen the error of my ways and I am changing my life around for the better but I really can't do that from a prison." I growled in response and tightened my circle that I was pacing around him.

He wanted to move but he was smart enough not to because then I would pounce. I changed into my human form "You will go to jail for what you have done and I will not let you go, those are innocent animals!" He chuckled "They are just animals and you aren't that much better than them." I snarled, "Run." He did and I changed into a lion and chased him. All it took was one pounce and I had him pined to the floor growling in his face. He was scared but he was trying not to show it. I got off him and changed back into a human "I could have killed you just then but I am going to be a better person than you so I wont. Just stay there until someone comes and takes you away."

I watched him and he stayed put siting on the ground. The Doom Patrol came and Robot man picked up Captain Dog. Elasta girl gave me a smiled and asked "BeastBoy, you did a good job." I smiled at her "thank You!" Menot thought for a minute "That is a very interesting power you have there and very useful." My smile grew "thank you." He then continued, "How old are you?" I thought for a minute "um… what's the year?" They looked at each other and negative man answered "2002" I nodded "Ok that makes me 12 sir." Mento nodded "Where is your family?" I looked down at the ground "they died, the animals in Madagascar are my family." Elasta girl gave me a sympathetic look. Mento looked me up and down again "well, we could use your power on the team, what do you say want to join the doom patrol?" I gaped at him for a minute then straightened "Yes sir, it would be an honor." Mento nodded "Raise your right hand and repeat after me." I raised my hand and readied myself. "I BeastBoy dedicate myself to fight for the good of the world and to follow orders. I BeastBoy wish to join the Doom Patrol and aid them in the fight for good." I repeated what Mento said and then he said, "welcome to the team BeastBoy." I smiled "thank you sir." Elasta girl hugged me robot man patted me on the back and Negative man congratulated me.

_**End BeastBoy's POV Flashback**_

"So, I joined the Doom Patrol and it was good for a while. But then Mento and I had the disagreement and I quite. Came back to Jump and thought about fighting crime here and then I met you guys and we started the team." BeastBoy finished his story and looked around.

Raven actually looked kind of sorry for him, Cyborg gave him a sympathetic look, Robin looked thoughtful and Starfire had tears pooled in her eyes.

Starfire spoke first "Oh friend BeastBoy, what a tragic past!" BeastBoy gave her a small smiled "Star the past is the past I try not to dwell on it." She got up and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Raven asked, "How can you be so happy all the time with a past like that?" BeastBoy shrugged "My dads theory was that life isn't worth living if you cant laugh. My mom loved to laugh and so did my dad, me making jokes and laughing all the time is my way to honor them plus I love to laugh."

Raven actually gave him a small smile and he gave her a big toothy grin.

Robin patted him on the back "I have to admit BeastBoy you went through a lot but you managed to turn out alright. I am glad you are on the team." BeastBoy smiled at him.

Cyborg gave him a fist bump "You're my best friend B.B." BeastBoy smiled "And you're mine Cy."

Cyborg sat back "well that 4 out of five. Only one left." Everyone turned to Starfire who had curled up into a ball. She whispered "You will no longer want to be my friends if you knew my past."

Robin shook his head "Star your our friend nothing will change that."

Starfire took a breath and then she started "You have received the warning. Well my story begins…"

To Be Continued….

End Note: Ok so what did you think? Please tell me. I am sorry that this was late, it took me a super long time to write but anyways here it is. I will be going away for the weekend to a place where I can't really upload stuff and I need to get inspired for Starfire story. I want to thank everyone who suggested ideas and have left awesome review! The next update will probably come out next Friday or Saturday (I promise not to be late this time!) Anyways Thanks again!

-Tiggerific13

Next Up: Starfire's Story…


	6. Chapter 6: Green Lights

**Authors Note:** Sorry this is late, I have been super busy lately and I have had major stress from school; it was so much I actually started to get physically sick anyways…. Thank you for all of the awesome feedback and for liking the story! I have an announcement if you guys are interested. Well Opening Up was about the Titans well opening up about their pasts and I thought that it would be cool to do a sort of squeal/ follow-up to this story that has the Titans facing their greatest fears. I don't know if you guys are interested in a follow-up or not so please let me know! Oh and please forgive the spelling errors on all things Taman (It is super hard to spell!) Also one more thing this is the main reason why this is rated T. It is not graphic or anything like that but it is a bit suggestive and has a bit more violence.

**Disclaimer: **

Tiggerific13: Starfire it is your story so you have to do the disclaimer.

Starfire: I do not wish to tell my story so I will not do the disclaimer.

Tiggerific13: Fine then I guess I will just go make out with Robin, that's a more productive use of my time anyways.

Starfire: Ok! I will do the Disclaimer. Tiggerific13 own nothing.

Tiggerific13: Good, I was just messing with you anyways… although Robin is hot (dreamy face)

Starfire: (charges star bolt) You will stay away from Robin or else.

Tiggerific13: (Puts hands up in surrender) Ok, Ok. Robin is yours.

Starfire: Enjoy the story!

_**Opening Up**_

**Chapter Six: Green Lights**

Starfire was curled into a tight ball "you have received the warning. I suppose I should start by saying that Starfire is only the earth translation of my name. My name in Tamaranian is Koriand'r. I am the youngest of my parent's three children. The eldest being Blackfire, Komand'r, second my brother Darkfire, Ryand'r."

BeastBoy interrupted "Dude! Your name isn't Starfire! And you have a brother!"

Starfire answered "Well yes in a since my name is actually Koriand'r but when I came to earth I figured the English translation would be easier for earthlings."

BeastBoy nodded "Yeah, and why hasn't your brother ever visited?"

Starfire had a small frown come across her face "you shall find out."

BeastBoy nodded for her to continue and she did.

"Around my time of birth Tamaran was in a great war with three races known as the Gordainians, Psion's, and the Citadel. They declared war on Tamaran because they wanted to become the rulers of the Vegan system but Tamaran refused to allow that to happen so they decided to wipe us out. Because my people are a warrior race we are not easily defeated. When I was born I like all of the other children born were trained in the ways of a warrior. Because I was royalty and because my parents wanted all three of us to be safe we were sent to Okar. Okar is a place devoted to the training of great warriors and also the home to X'hal, The greatest warrior that has ever lived. My sister, my brother and myself all went to Okar to be trained and to be kept safe. After years of intense training my siblings and I returned home to Tamaran except it was not the same. "

_**Starfire POV Flashback**_

I gasped at the sight before me, instead of the once gorgeous beautiful full of life Tamaran we came back to a dark, sad and ridden with death. The sight of what was left of my once beautiful home-made me want to cry.

Ryand'r was behind me and he blurted out "What happened here!" He was in just as much shock as I was.

Komand'r was next, she was behind Ryand'r and she gaped at our surroundings "X'hal help us, what did happen?"

Glafor our Kanorfka who came with us to Okar was last to exit the ship "NO! Tamaran!"

I couldn't move from where I was standing this couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

Where we had landed was on a platform in the palace grounds that overlooked the city, but most of the city was in ruins and so was most of the palace.

The worst kind of fear crept over me, what if something happened to our parents? With that thought I flew inside as fast as I could.

My siblings trailed close behind me with our Kanorfka close behind them. I flew to the throne room because if they were still alive that is where they would be.

When I reached the throne room there was a large table in the middle of the room with Tamaran warriors surrounding it. My father was at the head of the table.

I breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of him. When he saw me his face lit up and he stood up "My children!"

I flew at him and tackled him in a bear hug. He hugged me back and then Ryand'r and Komand'r joined in.

I pulled away for a minute because this family reunion would not be complete without mother. "Father where Mother?"

Father got a forlorn look on his face and then his eyes started to water "Children in the last attack, she did not make it."

I was in shock; my mother was dead. She was gone. I didn't know my parents that well because I was sent to Okar when I was a little less than a year, but they came and visited us and I did love them both.

I was brought back to reality by Komand'r letting out a pained cry and sinking to the floor. Of course this would be more painful for her, she was closer to there parents then she was. Ryand'r had silent tears streaming down his face and he had backed away from the group.

I knelt down and wrapped my arms around Komand'r. She sobbed and clutched at me as I stroked her hair and made comforting noises.

We stayed like that, frozen in time. We didn't move until we heard the battle horn.

One of the men who were at the table called out "They have come again! We must fight!"

Before I could do anything Komand'r was out of my grasp and racing to get outside. I called after her "Kom!" But she didn't listen. I flew after her with Ryand'r beside me.

When we finally reached the outside we came to a sight that chilled me to my bones. There were at least one hundred ships in the sky and they were unloading enemies into the streets of Tamaran.

Komand'r was in front of me then she let out a fierce battle cry and flew towards the fight. She took out enemies right and left and she was in warrior mode so her eyes started to glow like they do for great Tamarainian warriors.

I was stunned by her actions for a minute then I Ryand'r joined in the fight. I watched for just a minute as they both took out enemies right and left. Komand'r was old enough to have developed her eyebeams and so was Ryand'r. I was not yet old enough so I went into battle using my strength as my weapon.

We worked together to defeat the enemies; we were not alone. Many Tamarainian warriors came out and fought with us.

My siblings and I lead the battle using our want for revenge for our mother as our motivation. We were so fierce that several ships that have yet to offload their soldiers started to fly away. We were wining; we were pushing back the enemy.

After fighting for some time the remaining ships fled and we were declared victorious. We rallied our warriors in the town square and we stood in the middle of them. They cheered us on and shouted praise. Then one of the warriors said, "You have brought us hope! We have finally won a battle against them!" The crowd cheered at that remark.

I looked at my siblings confused, that battle was so easy. Why had they not won before?

My sibling's faces told me they were thinking the same thing and Ryand'r called out "Why have you not won before?"

One of the warriors spoke "Ever since the queen has died the king has been sad and vulnerable. We have not had a leader to rally behind, a leader who will battle hard and drive inspiration into our hearts. We have not had a leader that will lead us into battle and drive away the enemies. I may have been repeating myself but you were that leader we needed, all three of you."

I was stunned; I looked to my siblings and they were just as stunned until Komand'r held up her fist and shouted "Tamaran!" Ryand'r joined her and they started chanting it. I joined in and soon the whole square was filled with the chanting.

Komand'r grabbed my hand with hers; I repeated that action with Ryand'r. The crowd cheered and cheered. The linking of our hands represented a strong united front.

It happened so quickly, we didn't think our actions were that grand but we were now the new leaders of the Tamaran resistance. When we went back to the palace our father honored us for our valor in battle. He also named us the commanders of the Tamarainian Warriors.

Later when we were alone our fathers explained how he was too sad to be the leader he should have been. The fact that we went into battle and were so egger to fight despite the number of enemies gave the people motivation to fight. It made since now that father explained it.

The next day we came up with strategies and attack plans so that when the next invasion came we were ready. We went out into the city and informed every one of our plans.

Our father had new battle armor made for us. It was dark purple/ navy blue with silver plating. We were also each given a crown to wear. When we made our first appearance in our new attire the people of Tamaran we excited to see such a strong united front between us.

We were ready for the next attack and we were not scared.

A week passed before the next attack hit. When they came they came in great numbers and with great strength, but they were still no match for us. We were declared victorious and we went about seeing what we can improve with our strategies and what we can do to be stronger and more efficient.

After a month five different attacks were launched but each one failed. We were now working on rebuilding Tamaran and restoring it to what it once was.

We were once again a full nation. We were also now a threat to our enemies and they did not like threats.

Time went by so quickly. More attacks were launched but Tamaran won and we continued to rebuild. Before we knew it a year went by.

With the New Year came new opportunities. Resistance against the Citadel and it followers grew with Tamaran as there leader. We realized that we so many behind us now that we could launch our own attacks.

We started planning an infiltration into the command center of the Citadel. Komand'r, Ryand'r and myself all volunteered to go and spy on the command center.

When the time came for our mission we were ready. We snuck in and got into the ventilation. We crawled through until we reached what looked like a meeting room and we stopped. There where six creatures in it, two of each race.

"Tamaran poses as a threat with their new leader! We must take out the leader and then we will be able to take out Tamaran and the rest of the resistance. We then can claim supreme power of the Vegan system." Stated one of the Gordainians.

We listened as the meeting continued.

"You have a valid point, we almost had them when we destroyed there last leaders hope so this may work." Responded one of the Psisons

"Yes but who is the new leader?" asked the other Gordainian.

At that moment someone else walked in. He was a Citadel and he was giant, he had a gold circle on his head signifying he was the leader. "Not leader more like leaders."

Everyone's turned their attention to the new addition to the room. "There are three new leaders. They are the King and Queens children who have returned from training in Okar. There is Komand'r the eldest of there children. She is 16 years old but poses combat knowledge that surpasses her years. There is Ryand'r the second eldest. He is 14 years old and is very good at strategies and has natural leadership skills. Then there is Koriand'r the youngest. She is only 12 but poses a spirit of a true warrior, she is kind but strong. They pose a great threat because they are great leaders and have a great resistance behind them. We do need to take out the Leaders then we will become the supreme power of the Vegan system."

One of the Gordainians asked, "How do we take care of them?"

The Leader had a wicked smirk come to his face "well no need, they came to us."

Everything happened so fast. The vent beneath us disappeared and we were plummeting to somewhere unknown.

When we finally hit the ground we hit it with a thud, I quickly stood up and looked around. We were in a small room that was very dimly lit. I looked over at my siblings to see if they were ok.

Komand'r was out cold and Ryand'r was starting to sit up. I rushed to Kom's side and checked her. She was fine except for that she was knocked out on the fall. I looked over to Ryand'r to make sure he was okay and he was.

I looked around us again and then laughter filled the room "I was expecting you to come and spy for quit some time now. You kept me waiting, but you are here now."

I was scared; when I spoke my voice betrayed me a bit "What are you going to do with us?"

The smirk he was already wearing grew "Well there are many options as for what to do with you. There was the option to just kill you and the option to imprison you. Then I got to thinking, what a shame that was to just waste you so then there were actual useful options. You being slaves at the Citadel and also having you become experiments for the Psison's. You will fist be used as test subjects at the Psison's headquarters and then if you survive you will be transported to the Citadel to live out your days as a slave."

I gaped at him in horror. Tamarainian's knew of the Psion's experiments and what the Citadel did to saves. They would have been better off it they had just been killed.

The leader laughed at my face and then he turned and left.

I looked over at Ryand'r who's face said all the same things mine said.

We never left the room but we could feel that we were being moved. Komand'r stayed passed out the whole way to the Psion's part of the galaxy.

When we reached our destination the door opened and several Psion's came in and restrained my brother and me because we were fighting to escape but they were ready for that and injected us with a serum that caused us to pass out.

The last thing I remember is the dreading feeling that we wouldn't survive this.

I woke to pain; it flooded through my whole body. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I was so hot, and I could feel sweat covering my body. I noticed that I was strapped to a metal something and that I couldn't move my limbs. I forced my eyes open and looked around the room. It was another small room except everything was white and it was full of lights. Their different machines and tool spread across table that were against all of the walls and there was a metal door in one wall.

I looked down at my body to discover that I was only wearing a white band to cover my chest and another white bad to cover my hip area. I had various cuts on my arms and I could see one major cut over my heart. I also noticed another cut bellow my belly button.

The pain started to subsided but only a bit and I was still way to hot. I fixed my gaze on the celling and waited.

I don't know how much time went by until a Psion's in an experiment suit came in. Trailing behind it there was two other Psion's that were wheeling in a large machine.

I stared at the machine wondering what kind of pain I would go through when they used it on me.

Without saying a word the Psion's powered up the machine and started to hook me up to it. I prepared for the pain and when it hit cried out. Everything hurt, I felt like I was going to burn out.

I don't know how much time went by but the pain kept getting worse. I soon started to black out. I welcomed the darkness as an escape from the pain and I let it take me into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again I was in the same room but the machines and tools were gone. I looked down at my body and noticed that most of my cuts were gone. I didn't feel pain, I felt strength coursing through me and I also felt the urge to release power. What had they done to me? I clenched my fists and thought about my siblings and what they must be going through. Then something happened I felt furry, I felt the need to justify then I felt warmth spread into my hands and a sparky tingly sensation in my hands. I looked down at my fists and saw that they were encase in a green energy. I got startled and then the green energy disappeared.

I stared at my hands in shock they were fine and the sparky tingly sensation went away. I decided to let that feeling of justice and fury flow through me again and then the green energy encase my hands again. I stared at it, it didn't hurt at all in fact it made me feel powerful.

I was admiring my newfound power when I noticed something. The metal where the energy touched was melting.

A small smiled played its way onto my face. I concentrated on the feeling of fury and the metal started to melt faster. I moved my hand so that it was as close to the cuff as possible and stared the energy back up. It melted quickly and soon I had one of my hands free.

I worked quickly to get free and when I was I quickly stood up and headed for the door.

The door could only be opened from the outside but that was fine because I could make my own door handle.

I covered my fist in energy and then punched the door. My fist went right through. I used the hole to open the door with my strength then I flew out into the hallway.

I looked both ways and there were no other doors down this hallway so I flew right. I flew straight into a giant lab room with Psion's everywhere.

I let the fury fill me and then I let out a battle cry and attacked. They were no match for me; I killed everyone who came at me. There was one who did not attack so I grabbed him and demanded to know where my siblings were. "The male did not survive but the female did." He continued to tell me where my sister was but I wasn't paying attention. Ryand'r was dead.

Something must have sunk in because when he was done speaking I ripped his heart out and continued down my path.

I made it to where my sister was and freed her while telling her the news I had just learned.

I had tears streaming down my face and when I finally got her free I pulled her into a tight hug.

The rest went by in a blur. We fought our way out of the Psion's ship and destroyed it. We started to flight back to Tamaran, remaining silent the whole way.

When we reached Tamaran we were informed that we had been gone for a three months. They also told us that in our place Galfor had acted as the leader and that he proved a sufficient replacement. We informed them of what had happened to us and that our brother did not make it and Tamaran went into mourning.

No attacks took place for two months then the big invasion happened.

They came in the night in big numbers and they had three missions. We fought them and fought them and were declared victorious.

We had a meeting in the throne room and that is when we got ambushed. The invasion was a decoy so that they could get a small team into the palace.

They were waiting for us and when we entered they acted quickly. They restrained my sister and myself and started to haul us away. But we were there long enough to watch as they killed our father by ripping out his heart.

I cried out and fought my captor and my sister did the same. We didn't know where they were taking us but I did know that I didn't want to go.

We somehow got to a ship that was waiting without being seen and then we were flying away from Tamaran.

We were thrown into a holding cell and we were placed in certain cuffs. The cuffs disabled their powers.

We waited for someone to come and tell them where they were going but no one came.

After what seemed like forever two Gordainians did come and escort us off the ship. We were met with the sight of the Citadel with the leader waiting for us.

He smiled "welcome! You survived the experiments, congratulations. You now have starbolt's. You thought that you got away from your fate; you didn't you only gained a small break. I hope you enjoyed it because that will be the only one you will be given. You are now under my power and you are now my slaves. Bring them to the dwellings and get them chipped and put to work." We were starting to be shuffled somewhere until leader spoke again "Have either of you reached maturity yet?"

I gulped and answered "No."

He seemed to be disappointed until he turned to Komand'r "How about you?" She nodded slowly and a smile sprung onto his face and he said in a revolting tone "perfect."

With that we were taken away. We were chipped so that we could not use our powers and then we were put to work cleaning the leaders dwellings.

We worked for hours and I was so exhausted I thought that I was about to pass out. Later we were shown to where we would sleep. We were given a little food and a little water and then we were locked in our room.

Time passed and we worked and worked. We were treated like slaves and we were miserable.

I don't know how much time passed but each day we did the same thing.

We did want to b free but we didn't have the strength until one day when Komand'r was asked to go see the leader or what we were suppose to call him, master.

When she came back to our room she was in tears and it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to her. I had furry run through me and I felt the power start to break the bonds of the chip. I then focused all of my energy on the furry and I was free of the chip.

I helped Komand'r break her chip and we were off. She headed for the power center of the Citadel and I headed to go take care of the leader.

When I reached his chambers I barged in and began to attack him. He was a strong fighter but I had the element of surprise. He wasn't expecting this and I was easily able to get him into a death hold.

I though I had him when He got free and pined me against the wall.

His hands went to places that should not be touched by him and he whispered in my ear "It is a shame that you are not of age yet. Your sister was enjoyable though." With that remark I freed my hand and it went straight into his chest. I tore out his heart and he dropped.

I glared at his body with disgust and then I headed to go and find Komand'r.

I made it outside when the explosions started to go off. Komand'r must have destroyed the power core and the planets machines and anything that required power was starting to explode.

I headed for the skies and looked for her. I saw her flying towards me and she was rocketing for space. She didn't acknowledge me at all but I brushed it off and headed after her.

We speed through space away from the Citadel and back to Tamaran.

We flew for what seemed like hours and we were close until a ship started to chase us.

We tried to get away from it but then it kept gaining. Soon I was being pulled into the ship by Gordainians. I called out to Kom but she didn't eve look at me she kept flying.

I was brought aboard and placed in cuffs and put into a containment cell.

I was angry and I wanted out. I used my strength and got free. I raced to get out before someone could stop me and I made it back out into space.

_**End Starfire POV Flashback**_

"That is when I saw earth and because I knew the Gordian's would be in pursuit after me soon I decided to hide on this planet. I met you and you know the rest of my story. You will no longer with to be my friend now that you know my past."

Raven reached out and took Starfire's hand "why do you think that?"

Starfire sniffled "Because I have killed and humans look down upon those whom kill. I have also been treated like a slave and almost taken advantage of would that not make me unclean?"

Robin shook his head "Starfire, you did what you had to. Star nothing could have stopped us from being you friends no matter how bad of a past because we know you now and you have never done anything that would make me not want to be your friend."

Starfire gave him a small smile and then Cyborg said, "Yeah Star you have nothing to worry about, we will always be there for you."

BeastBoy nodded in agreement and then he asked, "So Blackfire was once nice?"

Starfire nodded "She was once a great sister but the loss and what she had been through changed her. "

BeastBoy then made a very true statement "Dudes our pasts are so messed up."

The titans all nodded in agreement until Starfire made a different statement "Our pasts may not be the most pleasant but in some ways I am happy it happened because then I got to meet you and have the chance to do the right thing and fright for justice. I have made amazing friends and we make our own family."

The titans all smiled a bit at that and then Cyborg said, "Your right Star, the life we have now is pretty sweet."

They all agreed about that and then they feel into silence each titan thinking about the other titan's experiences.

To be continued….

Well there it is, tell me what you think and whether you want that follow up or not! The next chapter will be the last and that will be posted really soon because all I have to do is go over it one last time and finalize it! Thanks for reading!

Next: The Aftermath….


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Authors Note:** Well here it is; the end, it is bitter sweet for me because I am sad it is done because it was fun to write and awesome to hear what you all have to say about my writing but at the same time I am excited to start a new story. So here is the end of Opening up. Thank you for all the reviews and favorite and follows! Also this contains some fluff because after such a depressing story I just had to add fluff!

**Dear Guest: **I would have PM the answer for you but to clear things up. Starfire did not get raped he did however touch her inappropriately for like a minute before she tore his heart out. Sorry about confusing. Hope this cleared things up

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own any franchise mentioned. I do not even own the teen titans (Even though that is what I wished for when I blew out the candle on my birthday) I just don't. Anyways One with the story! Enjoy!

_**Opening Up**_

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath**

After siting in complete silence for an hour contemplating each other's stories, the storm finally let up.

It was late so each of the titans headed for there rooms to go to bed. Even though they were tired each titan did not get much sleep that night. They were each trying to comprehend each other's pasts and how they manage to be who they were today.

The next morning the titans lay low, keeping to themselves and mostly staying in their rooms. They wanted to talk to each other but they didn't know what to say.

When they were telling the story's each story didn't sink in all the way so now that they had sunk in they realized that BeastBoy summed up everything a few words; "dude, our past's did suck." Then Starfire also said something that was also true "although our past's may not have been pleasant we would not have met each other and had this amazing opportunity to help others and save the world."

Each titan had thought that they had come to terms with their past but sharing their pasts with their friends had opened up some old wounds.

* * *

It was afternoon when Cyborg finally decided to get out and get some air. It was beautiful day so it was perfect for a walk in the park.

When Cyborg got to the park he noticed that there were kids everywhere and even that one kid with the wooden arm who said that he was his favorite titan.

He saw the kid-playing ball with a friend that he had also met. The person that stuck out was the blond who's back was to him. He walked just a bit closer and the two kids saw him.

The kids shouted and ran over to Cyborg. He smiled and gave them both high fives. Then the boy with the wooden arm asked "Cyborg what are you doing in the park?"

Cyborg shrugged "I saw it was a pretty day and decided to get some fresh air and come for a walk in the park."

The kid smiled at him "Do you want to play catch with my friend my sister and me?"

Cyborg smiled "Sure."

The two kids grabbed both his arms and dragged him over to where they were playing catch and Cyborg got to see the blond girls face.

Cyborg thought that she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

The girl smiled at him then turned to the boys "Well who do we have joining us?"

The boys both introduced him excitedly "This is Cyborg from the teen titans he's our favorite titan and he is going to play ball with us!"

The blonde girl smiled at Cyborg "Oh, a titan. Well thank you for protecting the city. I'm Sahara."

She held out her hand and Cyborg shook it "Well it's our honor to be able to protect the city and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sahara smiled "So catch."

Cyborg nodded and then they all started playing catch. Cyborg had a great time and he got the feeling that today was the start of something. Having so much fun helped him appreciate the life he has now and he completely understood what Starfire meant. Without his past he would have never had had this life.

* * *

It was sunset in Jump City and Starfire was siting on the edge of the roof. Watching the sun sink lower and lower into the sky.

Starfire wasn't really one to be depressed but reliving her past was hard and with everyone else feeling down she couldn't really help but let the mood infect her too.

She was lost in thought and she didn't notice the second person to join her until an arm was behind her and someone's body was close to hers. She turned her head and Robin was siting by her. She gave him a small smile and then rested her head on his shoulder.

She was so scared that once he learned her past that he would not like here anymore but she was proven wrong her and Robin were fine.

They sat in silence for a bit then Robin said, "With out all of that bad stuff I guess I would have never met you."

Starfire nodded "Indeed not, you have fallen for an earth girl that looked normal and was normal."

Robin had a small smirk come to his face "Normal is overrated and besides I don't think I would have ever found someone."

Starfire knit her eyebrows "Why not?"

"I have never met anyone else like you Star. I have told you this before but no one could ever take your place." He smiled to himself remembering the first time he said that.

Starfire smiled "I love you Robin."

Robin came back to reality and kissed her cheek "Love you too Star."

They sat there enjoying the rest of the sunset just happy to be with each other.

* * *

BeastBoy hated being depressed. In his words depression didn't looked good on him.

It was around midnight and the stars were out. BeastBoy had spent the whole day doing his favorite things trying to cheer himself up but nothing worked so he came outside to skip some rocks on the water.

He was siting on the rocks on the beach when another figure came up behind him. He turned his head and saw Raven. He gave her a small smile but it quickly disappeared.

She sat down next to him and they sat in silence for a bit.

Raven would normally enjoy the silence but silence and BeastBoy didn't go together so she decided to see if there was anything she could do.

"BeastBoy your not really one for depression."

BeastBoy shrugged "I didn't think telling my past would bring back all of these feelings."

Raven was interested now "What feelings?"

BeastBoy shrugged "The guilt mostly I could have done something Raven! I could have saved them!"

Raven now understood why BeastBoy was depressed "BeastBoy the past is the past you can't change it no matter how much you want to. You did everything you could have at the time BeastBoy you shouldn't feel guilty."

BeastBoy eyed her and sighed, "I know that your right but I just can't help it." He paused for a bit "Raven I know you're a bit freaked out because you're afraid you will lose control but I think that you have tons of control now. You could start feeling."

Raven nodded "I actually have been working on feeling again, but I am taking it slow. Being with the Titans well it really does want to make me feel again."

BeastBoy smiled "That great Raven!"

Raven smiled and BeastBoy did something unexpected he hugged her "Thank You Raven."

Raven would normally push him away but she actually didn't mind and she even surprised herself when she hugged him back.

They spent another hour by the water just talking and enjoying the night.

* * *

The next day rolled around and things were back to normal at Titans Tower.

It was lunchtime when the doorbell rang.

"Dudes we have a doorbell, since when?" asked BeastBoy.

Raven rolled her eyes and Robin groaned "Cyborg who is it?"

Cyborg walked over to the monitor and typed in some stuff but a back screen came up.

Cyborg studied the screen "they're blocking my surveillance."

Starfire stood up "So it is an enemy."

Robin stood up also "Well just have to find out."

The Titans headed for the front door and when they got to it they all stared.

"Dudes whoever this enemies is isn't it kind of stupid to ring the doorbell but cover the surveillance?"

Cyborg shrugged and then Robin walked to the door and opened it.

When He saw whom it was his jaw dropped and then set into a frown.

BeastBoy saw and his jaw dropped and his eye took on an admiring look.

Cyborg saw and he gaped and had his eye do scans to make sure they were real.

Raven saw and she rolled her eyes.

Starfire saw and knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head in confusion.

Everyone was stuck in silence before Robin asked, "What are you doing here…"

_**! The End Of Opening Up !**_

**Will be continued in Visitors!**

**Authors Note:** Thank you so much for reading this and for all of the support! The sequel will be out as soon as I can get it out but first I promised some of the Peter Pan fans some more one shots. I am excited to work on a follow up and I hope that you guys will like it if you are interested in reading it! Thank you again!

-Tiggerific13


	8. Warning for Visitors

_**Warning!**_

_**!Visitors Is Up!**_

This is a warning requested by some readers to alert them that Visitors is posted! The first chapter to Visitors is up! It was so much fun to write! The easiest way to find it is just going to my profile. I hope you all enjoy it and well yeah!

P.S. This will be the last post to Opening Up. Sorry If I teased you and you actually thought this was another chapter for Opening Up.

Thanks for Reading :D

-Tiggerific13


End file.
